Till All Are One
by Wacko12
Summary: With Cybertron restored, the Autobots believed they can take a breather. But the threat of Unicron still remains. Worse still, old and new enemies unite that threaten the entire universe. The Autobots and their human will need the aid of other heroes as well as unexpected allies to face this approaching doom. For they must work together to survive, or fall one by one.
1. Character List

**(Autobots)**

Optimus Prime

Bumblebee

Ironhide

Ratchet

Jazz

Hound

Sideswipe

Crosshairs

Mirage

Wheeljack

Jolt

Skids

Mudflap

Cliffjumper

Prowl

Omega Supreme

Arcee

Chromia

Elita One

Cosmos

Silverbolt

Air Raid

Breakaway

Stratosphere

Ramhorn

Cogman

Leadfoot

Roadbuster

Topspin

Steeljaw

Ultra Magnus

Drift

Hot Rod

Wheelie

Brains

Armorhide

Longarm

Salvage

Brawn

Landmine

Camshaft

Breacher

Sea Spray

Depthcharge

Hubcap

Grindcore

Roller

Trench

Perceptor

Skyhammer

Guzzle

Daytrader

Canopy

Sqweeks

Warpath

Fixit

Beachbreak

Windcharger

Gears

Springer

Kup

Highbrow

Sunstreaker

Arctus

Bob

Tomahawk

Scattershot

Dune Runner

Broadside

Knock Out

Strongarm

Signal Flare

Skyblast

Bumper

Rollbar

Hoist

Blazemaster

Smokscreen

Trailbreaker

Blaster

Eject

Sky Lynx

Inferno

Wingblade

Slap Dash

Firestar

Moonracer

Greenlight

Lancer

Blurr

Red Alert

Hot Spot

First Aid

Blades

Streetwise

Groove

Rook

Defensor

Nova Prime

Teletraan 1

Sparklings

Metroplex

Scamper

Six-Gun

Slammer

 **(Decepticons)**

Megatron

Shockwave

Starscream

Soundwave

Laserbeak

Shatter

Rumble

Fracture

Stockade

Blitzwing

Lugnuts

Onslaught

Brawl

Vortex

Swindle

Blast Off

Bruticus

Tidal Wave

Runabout

Darksteel

Malignus

Wreckage

Incinerator

Blackout

Mohawk

Nitro Zeus

Long Haul

Sideways

Jetstorm

Overcast

Thundercracker

Skywarp

Slipstream

Ramjet

Sunstorm

Thrust

Dirge

Tankor

Divebomb

Barricade

Hailstorm

Space Case

Dropkick

Brimstone

Dirt Boss

Astrotrain

Payload

Bonecrusher

Flatline

Dreadwing

Storm Surge

Blademaster

Ransack

Mindwipe

Bludgeon

Vehicons

Trypticon

Wipe-Out

Full-Tilt

Brunt

Bomb-Burst

Skullgrin

Bugly

Finback

Iguanus

Roadgrabber

Oilmaster

Gilmer

 **(Knights of Cybertron)**

Ginrai

Flare-Up

Grimlock

Swoop

Sludge

Slug

Snarl

Slash

Scorn

Volcanicus

Stormreign

Dragonicus

Steelbane

Dragonstorm

Evac

 **(Junkions)**

Wreck-Gar

Detritus

Rum-Maj

 **(Heralds of Unicron)**

Unicron

Thunderwing

Razorclaw

Jhiaxus

Elphaorpha

Drancron

Rartorata

Shadow Striker

Megabolt/Planet X

Dead End

Strika

Obsidian

Reptilion

Mainframe

Overlord

Sixshot

Monstructor

Sharpshot

Terrorcons

Abominus

Insecticons

Ammonites

Scrapmetals

Overchargers

Maximals

Sweeps

Anti-Bots

Sparkeaters

 **(The Thirteen Primes)**

Quintus Prime

Alchemist Prime

Nexus Prime

 **(Avengers)**

Captain America

Iron Man

Black Widow

Hawkeye

Scarlet Witch

Thor

Hulk

Spider Man

Falcon

War Machine

Vision

 **(Guardians of the Galaxy)**

Star Lord

Gamora

Rocket Raccoon

Drax the Destroyer

Groot

Mantis

Nebula

 **(Thanos' Followers)**

Thanos

Ebony Maw

Cull Obsidian

Proxima Midnight

Corvus Glaive

Super Giant

Chitarui

Outriders

Leviathans

Sakaarans

 **(NEST)**

William Lennox

Robert Epps

Mike Graham

Charles Morshower

Jorge Figueroa

Eddie Speight

Nolan Reynolds

Aaron Mongo

Santiago Santos

Mark Zimmerman

Brian Burke

Vega Hooch

Marc Lawson

Zack Donnelly

Josh Stone

Donald Eckerson

Tanaka Rakishi

Ames Blackrock

Janson Stackhouse

Taylor "Tiny" Johnson

Dustin Perkins

 **(Others)**

Quintessa

Gnaw

Sharkticons

Allicons

Cade Yeager

Viviane Wembly

Tessa Yeager

Shane Dyson

Izabelle Yeager

Seymour Simmons

Leo Spitz

Dutch

Jimmy Carmichael

Fortress

Doctor Strange

Wong

Black Panther

Ant-Man

Wasp

Bucky Barnes

Shuri

Okoye

M'Baku

Ayo

Loki

Heimdall

Valkyrie

Nick Fury

Maria Hill

Captain Marvel

Phil Coulson

Quake

John Keller

Talos

Maggie Madsen

Glenn Whitmann

Charlotte Mearing

Kraglin Obfonteri

Rhomann Dey

Thaddeus Ross

Joshua Joyce

Darcy Tirrel

Pepper Potts

Tom Banachek

 **That's right! I'm bringing in Captain Marvel! Hope you like this list of characters.**


	2. Deals between Devils

**This is the prologue to the beginning of the Infinity War, so it won't be as long. I hope you all enjoy this. Speaking of enjoying, if any of you are interested in Doom and/or Warcraft, I have a challenge posted for a crossover story. Check it out if you want.**

 **(Xandar)**

Home to the Xandarians and many other species, Xandar was the headquarters of the Nova Empire and its military, the Nova Corps. At least four years ago, Xandar had nearly been destroyed by the mad Kree Ronan the Accuser. Fortunately, it had been saved thanks to the Guardians of the Galaxy. Unfortunately, no such aid would come for the plane today.

Thanos, the Titan warlord, stoop on top of remained of the Nova Corps' headquarters. He surveyed the surroundings of the ruined capital as his army, the Chitarui, began executing half the planet's population, as was his way to bring balance to the universe. He wore a unique gauntlet over his left hand. Behind him were the four members of the Black Order, Thanos' adopted children and lieutenants. One of them, Ebony Maw, approached his lord with a purple orb in his hands. Thanos turned around as his adopted children kneeled.

"As you have ordered, lord Thanos. The Power Stone is now yours." Ebony said as he held up the orb.

Not saying anything, Thanos took the orb with his right hand. Then with a strong squeeze, crushed the orb and revealed a purple stone. Taking the stone, Thanos placed the stone in the gauntlet, flinching as he felt the surge of energy going throughout his body. It only lasted a moment as Thanos let out a satisfied sigh before looking at his lieutenants. "Gather the Chitarui and head back to the ship. We're leaving." He ordered.

Suddenly a new voice spoke. "I see you are still up to your usual doctrine, Thanos."

Turning around, the Titan Warlord looked up at the sky as a metallic female floated towards his position. The Black Order immediately got into defensive positions but Thanos paid them no mind. Behind her, an animalistic-like battleship transformed into a large grey, purple and aqua colored mech around the same size as Infernocus. He had red optics and sharp teeth in his mouth, forming a wicked grin almost. A shark fin was on top of his head that seemed to twitch at every noise made. The mech's optics stared at Thanos and his children as his mistress floated towards them.

Thanos pushed aside his lieutenants and walked towards the Cybertronian femme. "Quintessa, it's been a while." The Titan said calmly. "I was under the impression that you were still on your people's dead world."

"Former dead world." Quintessa said. "Cybertron has been restored but Unicron still lives. Which is why I need your assistance."

Thanos gave her a questioning look. "And why should I help you?" He asked. The mech growled at the Titan, who merely flexed his gauntlet. The Power Stone glowed briefly.

"Down, Gnaw." Quintessa ordered the mech. Gnaw seemed unsure but complied with his mistress's demands. She then looked back at Thanos. "Do not forget our history, Thanos. True, it was you that saved me from my exile at the edge of the universe during your search of the Infinity Stones. But in return, I gave you the Mind Stone before you allowed it to be taken from you." The Cybertronian sorceress summarized. "You owe me, Thanos. And Unicron is just as a threat to you as he is to me."

The Titan warlord remained silent as Quintessa continued. "As entities born in the beginning of the universe, Unicron and Primus are some of the few beings immune to the Infinity Stones. However, in Unicron's weaken state, all six stones can kill him before he is revived. And you know what will happen if he is fully restored: Unicron will bring chaos and death to the universe. That will go against your desire to bring balance, won't it?" Quintessa said.

That made Thanos think. The Cybertronian Sorceress did indeed make a good point. If Unicron was fully revived, then not even all six Infinity Stones together would be able to stop the Planet Eater. He would only bring more chaos to the universe, the opposite of what Thanos sought. Plus, from what he knew so far, at least two of the Infinity Stones were on Earth, that Quintessa said was Unicron. Then there were the Autobots who could possibly be on the planet. They would prove a hindrance for his forces along with the other obstacles on Earth.

Seeing how Thanos was planning to accept, Quintessa decided to make on more push. "I also have this, too." Quintessa said as she raised her right hand. Opening it up, she revealed an orange stone floating just slightly above her palm.

That object made the Black Order gasp. Even Thanos seemed surprised. "The Soul Stone." The warlord murmured. The one stone he could never find. The one that Gamora had apparently failed to locate.

"The only of the six that had been guarded. Feared for its power to manipulate life and death of all sentient beings…well, except for Cybertronians." Quintessa said as she pulled back the Soul Stone. "That's the agreement: You help me destroy Unicron and I give you the Soul Stone. Plus, not attacking Cybertron once I claim rulership over it." Quintessa raised a slim hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Thanos looked at the hand and then thought about the Soul Stone as well as Unicron. After a few seconds of inner debate, the Mad Titan took the Great Deceiver's hand and shook it.

 **(Earth, Outskirts of London)**

It was a normal day at the Burton Castle. The birds were chirping, wind was blowing against the leaves, and finally the Autobots were playing with their human friends. Sqweeks was currently rolling across the inner courtyard. Riding on his head were the sparklings Gasket and Daystar. The young Cybertronians were chirping excitedly as the diminutive Autobot moved on the pathway and grass. The other Autobots at the castle were Canopy, Evac, Brains, Ramhorn, Wheelie, Bumblebee, Cogman, Hot Rod and Arcee. The Dinobots were also present, seeming to prefer Earth rather than Cybertron.

It had been over a year since Cybertron's restoration. Iacon had been fully rebuilt and was serving once more as the Autobot's headquarters. Refugees were still pouring in and energon continued to flow from the planet's core. There was so much to do that the Autobots had started to construct drones to deal with most of the labor, in order to make up for the lack of numbers. Though many of the Autobots who had once been on Earth now chose to live on Cybertron again, some decided to stay with the humans, in order to be near their friends and improve relations.

Shane, Tessa's boyfriend, was there as well for one of his usual visits. He was riding a scooter as he raced Sqweeks. The two were doing this activity to keep the sparklings entertained. Izabelle was waiting not to far away with a makeshift race flag. With her was Canopy, as well as her older step-sister, Tessa, and Ramhorn, who was resting beside the girls with Paddles, Rampjump, Axewide, Firefly and Terrquake leaning against him.

Sqweeks and Shane had just turned a corner and were heading towards the finish line. Shane had gotten the lead and was now ahead of the blue mech. Letting out a couple of clicks, Sqweeks reached out with his weapon arm and grabbed the back of Shane's scooter. The man yelped as he lost control and flew off his vehicle, landing in the grassy field. Sqweeks let out a rapid string of clicks as he crossed the finish line.

"Winner! Sqweeks with Gasket and Daystar!" Izzy announced. The other sparklings let out their own clicks and squeaks of excitement while Ramhorn gave a huff of approval. Sqweeks stopped to let his passengers off. The mechling and femmeling ran off to join the others. By now most of the sparklings were able to toddle now, their leg circuitries and motor-functions working as their processors were able to compute complicated tasks.

"Hey! That was cheating!" Shane yelled as he got up. He wiped the dirt off his clothes and took of his helmet. "The little bastard grabbed my scooter."

"Watch the language, hot shot. We got kids present." Cade said as he walked out of the shed recently built. It was for him to work on his inventions without disturbing the castle. Cogman had been quite adamant about it, saying how he didn't want the 'Neanderthal' making more of a mess for the Headmaster to clean up. "Just accept your defeat like a man."

"Yeah! What he said!" Izzy shouted in agreement. She rubbed Sqweek's head when the bot rolled over to her.

Shane just grumbled while Tessa helped him out, a small smile on her face. Across the field Hot Rod and Bumblebee were keeping X-Grid, Equator, Ironbolt, Riptide, Aurora, Strongback and Nightflare occupied by playing different music from Bumblebee's radio. Meanwhile the French speaking robot was performing various dance moves in rhythm to the changing music.

"Etre surpris tout le monde! Back spin!" Hot Rod declared as he begun to spin on the grass, flattening it hard against the dirt ground. The sparklings all clicked excitedly at seeing this strange and yet interesting thing that Hot Rod was doing. Aurora and X-Grid even tried to do it themselves, though they only landed on their backs in the process. Bumblebee clapped his hands as he helped the two young ones back onto their little afts.

"You think you two could try to teach them something other than breakdancing." Arcee commented as she carried Matchstick. The sparkling had several small fingers inside his moutplate, watching the action from a distance. Behind her was Canopy. He was carrying Flipside, Big Wire, Skylock, High Cloud and Dusthorn in his massive arms, keeping them entertained by allowing the little ones to see from great heights in the safety of his servos. Outside the castle walls, the Dinobots were roaming about, Skar with them of course.

Back with Cade, the man walked into the library. It had been modified by Adam, the actual owner of the castle. The young man had put up several computers, large and small screens, cameras, controllers and dozens of wires were placed on one end of the large room, not disturbing the hundreds of books on the shelves. Many parts of the walls were covered with pictures of various ancient drawings, Cybertronian glyphs and most of all, the horns of Unicron sticking out of the Earth.

After the battle, Adam had been suffering visions of Unicron, even in his sleep. Optimus had theorized that being so close to the Chaos God has allowed him to try and attack Adam mentally. Wheeljack and Perceptor were able to create blockers for Adam so the attacks would stop, but the Prime of Life had decided to get into researching ways into sealing Unicron without destroying Earth. With the Autobots more focus on Cybertron and trying to locate the Decepticons, they had to put the Planet Eater into the backburner for now.

And said hybrid was currently hovering in the air. His lower legs and feet were metal and releasing small heat from the soles, while the rest of him was human and currently engrossed in a book. To be more precise a notebook related to Dark Energon that previous members of the Witwiccans order had discovered. Cogman had entered through another door, carrying a tray with a bowl of chips and a soda bottle.

"Geez, how many of these books have you actually read?" Cade asked as he looked at the pile lying on the table. Several data pads were also there, sent from Cybertron's archives, courtesy of Optimus.

"I'm pretty much through a quarter of them. It works when you can access 100% of your brain and even higher, you know." Adam said as he finished the book. He lowered himself to grab some potato chips and the soda bottle. "These are the Lays brand, right?" Adam asked Cogman.

"Of course, sir. Just as you requested." The Headmaster replied.

"Awesome" Nova Prime replied as he put several into his mouth. "Anyway, what brings you here Cade? Usually you're either in your shed or with Mrs. Yeager out in London, helping with mechanical stuff at Oxford."

"Probably bringing in dust and germs into the castle." Cogman muttered as he picked up some books.

"Hey, I wash my hands." Cade retorted, earning an optic roll from Cogman. "And, I'm just making sure that you aren't getting too buried in this stuff. I mean, when was the last time you hanged out with Izzy anyway?"

"For your information, she and I went out on a date last week." Adam countered. "Went to Legoland Windsor. Cogman drove us there."

"One of my personal favorites, I must admit. Combines various cultural themes with construction blocks. Brilliant." Cogman added.

"Fine, fine. Just remember we have a trip to Manhattan in a few days." Cade reminded.

"Got it. I presume we'll be taking the _Steelhaven_?" Asked Adam. "Took us forever to clean that ship up. I still need to complete inspecting it. Be cool if we could add a stealth drive to it."

"Yeah well, maybe you could figure out a way for us to park it better." Cade said before turning around to leave. However, the image of a large being on a nearby data pad caught his attention. This one was huge, bigger than even Omega Supreme, but it did not appear to be Cybertronian. "Hey what's this?" Yeager asked curious.

Adam floated near him, looking over Cade's shoulder. "Oh that? It's a Celestial, a race of powerful entities. Apparently, they came to Cybertron to try and conquer the planet because they feared Primus's power. They lost obviously, they were no match for the Thirteen and their followers of the first generation Cybertronians. They even tried to use something called an Infinity Stone." Adam explained.

"Infinity Stone?" Cade repeated.

"Six stones that are tied with an aspect of the universe. They are immensely powerful and be quite dangerous in the wrong hands." Cogman answered. "The Celestials tried to use one known as the Power Stone on Primus. However, as an entity born at the beginning of the universe, Primus was completely immune to the stone's power."

"Fortunately, we don't have to worry about the Decepticons using them. I did some research and it seems like Infinity Stones can't be used by Cybertronians." Adam revealed, pleased. He had read what each stone could do, and if someone like Megatron could use them, then the Autobots would've lost a long time ago. And what are the chances of them encountering one anyway?

 **I'm sure I don't have to explain what they will be seeing in New York City. And Quintessa has formed an alliance with Thanos. Next chapter will be the Autobots meeting the Avengers, as well as what the Decepticons and Unicron's forces are doing. Be sure to review!**


	3. Attack of the Undead

**Here is the third chapter! And the first interaction between Autobots and Avengers! Be sure to review and enjoy! I was also thinking of doing a oneshot with Age of Extinction and Captain America: Winter Soldier since they were both released around the same time. Also, if you re-read my other three Altered stories, you'll see I had Bonecrusher survive the battle of Chicago.**

 **(Saturn's Moon, Titan)**

A year had passed for the Decepticons since their defeat against the Autobots. With Cybertron now under their enemies' control, the Cons needed a new place to lick their wounds. Said place they retreated to was their base on the moon, Titan. There were where the remains of the warship, _Nemesis_ , remained. Soundwave, who had captained the vessel millennia ago, had already set up a base around the _Nemesis_. From there, the Decepticons expanded their defenses and mined for Energon. Most of the labor was given to the Vehicons, allowing the Decepticons to focus on more important tasks. Outposts had also been built to observe the outer area of the moon in case of Autobot attacks. In one of them were Blitzwing and Lugnut overseeing the troops at work.

"What's the latest?" Blitzwing asked. He was glad he finally got the issue with the three personalities dealt with. Well, more like Flatline removed them under orders from Megatron. The Decepticon Leader didn't want one of his soldiers being held back by something as personality disorder.

"Still no sign of Autobots or anyone else, sir. Guess they really don't know we're here." A Decepticon reported.

"Ha! Of course! Lord Megatron would not let us be found so easily!" Lugnut exclaimed. Blitzwing sighed at his comrade's overzealous loyalty to their leader.

A drone walked up to them. "Sir, we seem to have lost contact with outposts 1-5." The Vehicon told Blitzwing.

"We can't reach 6-11 either." Another Decepticon added.

"That doesn't make any sense." Blitzwing said. "Contact them again. And send teams to investigate the outposts. If Lord Megatron finds out about this he'll have our sparks."

The door suddenly slid open. Walking inside were Bludgeon and Mindwipe. "Blitzwing, Lord Megatron has sent us to take over. Yours and Lugnut's presence are needed to investigate an Energon source." Bludgeon told the Triple-Changer.

Blitzwing frowned. Bludgeon was always a mysterious mech and was hard to know what was going through his processors. Plus, the fact he was friend with a mech like Mindwipe who could control minds didn't help the matter. "I received no order on this. Besides we're having a situation on our hands at the moment." He said. Blitzwing missed Mindwipe's optics glowing, looking at the Vehicon whose body began to slack.

"If you're referring to the interference then Lord Megatron is already aware of it. Mindwipe can use his skill to figure out the problem." Bludgeon explained, making sure Blitzwing's and Lugnut's attention was on him, and not on the Vehicons. The drone directly behind him became to morph into a plasma blaster.

Unfortunately, Blizwing's audio receptors heard the sound of shifting metal. Spinning around, the Triple-Changer kicked the drone to the side just as it fired its weapon. Lugnuts appeared confused while Bludgeon cursed. Looking at Mindwipe, the swordmech nodded to the mind controller. The con's optics glowed brighter, causing the other Vehicons to attack the Decepticons. Soon the control room descended into chaos as drones fought against their Decepticon masters.

"Traitors!" Lugnuts roared, smashing a drone to the side. He then activated his rocket cannons in his arms and aimed at Bludgeon. The Metallikato user moved quicker and with a quick draw of his sword he cut off Lugnuts' left arm. Bludgeon then spun as he blocked Blitzwing's scimitar.

Mindwipe came to Bludgeon's aid by firing his laser rifle at Lugnut, injuring the mech's right leg. With the large mech incapacitated Bludgeon focused on Blitzwing. The two Cons began dueling with blades, ignoring the drones and Decepticons fighting one another. Several drones lunged at Lugnut but the large Con was able to swat them aside with his remaining arm.

Their blades hitting one another again, Blitzwing glared at Bludgeon. "I always knew something was off with you, but this: an attempted takeover by having Mindwipe taking control of all the drones? How desperate are you?!" Blitzwing hissed.

To his surprised, Bludgeon chuckled. "Do I look like a fool? Of course, I know something like this won't work if I was attempted a coup. _Was_ being the keyword. No, I just needed the outposts to be blocked from radio transmission and the outer defenses down until they arrive." The samurai mech explained.

"They?" Blitzwing repeated.

Suddenly the radar began to beep rapidly, signaling that multiple objects were approaching. As they got closer, they turned out to be Cybertronians with various dragonoids, specifically wyverns. They outer plating was a metallic purple color frame and purple optics. Most of all, none of them were giving off spark signatures. The magnetic shield of the outpost shattered as the creatures smashed through, attacking Decepticons and Vehicons alike. Using claws and fangs they tore apart their victims with brutality.

"Slag this! I got to warn Lord Megatron!" Exclaimed Blitzwing as he moved away from Bludgeon. A creature tried to pounce on him, but he fired his laser rifle, killing it. Several more of them had gotten in front of Blitzwing, forcing the triple-changer to transform into his tank mode. With a single concussion shell, he tore apart the monsters and revved up his treads out of the outpost. Mindwipe fired at him but was knocked down by Lugnut. The large Decepticon then struggled to move before finally bolting forward and transforming. He crashed through the ceiling and flew out of the base.

Bludgeon raised his cannon and fired. The beam pierced Blitzwing's armor. The Triple-Changer was still able to transform and took off, though he was leaking smoke and energon. "Hmph. Even if he does make it to Megatron, it's too late to stop the Terrorcons." Bludgeon declared.

Turning around he watched as the invaders finished off the last of the Vehicons. Each creature then transformed into their robot forms. They all had demonic-looking faces, including sharp teeth and a pair of horns on their heads. Just like in their alt modes, they possessed purple optics that gave off an otherworldly glow. They were armed with Energon rifles and axes. A few were missing some parts from the initial assault but did not seem bothered at all. "Once living Cybertronians like us, they have been given undead life thanks to Dark Energon. And with Jhiaxus' modifications, they have perfect forms, retaining their skills and motor function but under the thrall of Unicron. They are now his Terrorcons, the Legions of the Chaos Eater." Bludgeon announced as more Terrorcons began soaring past the outpost towards the Decepticon base.

 **(Decepticon HQ)**

Back at the main Decepticon Headquarters, Megatron was holding a meeting in the _Nemesis_ command center. With him were his officers: Shockwave, Starscream, Soundwave, Blackout, Fracture, Barricade, Stockade, Dreadwing and Onslaught. The Decepticon leader sat on his throne. "Our energon reserves are presently stable. However, we should be prepared to look for other sources to mine more." Reported Fracture.

"Mhm" Mused Megatron as he stared at the holographic image on the table in the center, "What are our current forces presently?"

"I have calculated our current forces. Adding the forces that left with us from Earth, plus the ones we have managed to manufacture and those who came from outside the solar system. Presently we have one thousand Decepticons and four thousand Vehicons, making a total of five thousand, plus 500 Orbital Assault Fighters." Shockwave answered. "However, even this number will not make conquering Cybertron easier. The Autobots have focused heavily on defending Iacon, with numerous turrets and AA guns ready to repel us. Many of the Vehicons we were able to manufacture are Alpha and Beta class drones. The other class have been difficult to make due to our current resources. Plus, our scouts report that they have modified many of the ships that refugees have come aboard and have also begun constructing their own combat drones, Autotroopers."

"Have we tried recovering bodies of deceased Cybertronians? We can download the CPU back-ups of our fallen warriors into them. Like we did with Soundwave, Jetstorm and Dropkick." Blackout suggested.

"Unfortunately, even if we had the resources, the probability of that working again is low. Flatline explained that since their back-ups were uncorrupted, we were able to do the transfer. Plus, the amount of energy to charge a spark casing is very high. It would be difficult for us to do it multiple times without drawing energy from the base." Explained Shockwave.

Megatron nodded in agreement. The exception of Soundwave's, whose importance was obvious, it was only thanks to those threes' skills that the Cons had even been revived. All the other more competent deceased soldiers didn't have enough CPU back-ups. Otherwise the other Constructicons would be here if it weren't for the fact that they were so ancient that any back-ups had long been lost.

His musings were broken by the sound of explosions. Following next was shouting. "What in the Pit is all that racket for?" Starscream growled as he made his way over towards the window.

Before he could even get close, an object trailing smoke crashed into the room, landing on top of the table. Blackout and Fracture got in front of Megatron, but the Decepticon leader brushed them aside as he looked at the broken form of Blitzwing. The Triple-Changer was leaking energon and had dents all over him. "Lord Megatron! We're…we're under attack! Terrorcons!" Blitzwing exclaimed as he tried to recover.

Wondering what he meant by Terrorcons, Megatron headed over to the window to see that his base had become a battle zone. Countless Terrorcons poured in, wielding their weapons and attacked anything in sight. Those in their beast mode would fire energy bolts from their mouths and lashed out with their claws and fangs. They struck the Decepticons and Vehicons with abandoned brutality, not even caring how much damage they took as they tore into their foes. Megatron spotted several of them combine into large Cybertronians. They attacked the taller Tidal Wave, firing their weapons. The large Con was firing back by shooting his shoulder-mounted concussion rocket launchers, chest-mounted neutron turrets and arm-mounted ion plasma cannons

Megatron growled, enraged that the fabled undead Cybertronians dared to attack his base. He turned to his lieutenants and began giving orders. "Starscream! Regroup our air squadrons and repel the enemy fighters. Fracture, Stockade and Barricade, reorganize our troops on the ground and push the enemy back. Dreadwing and Shockwave, coordinate the Vehicons! Soundwave go and recall our forces on missions at once! Blitzwing, get yourself patched up as best you can and join the fight! Onslaught will regroup with the other Combaticons and combine into Bruticus. Assist Tidal Wave in eliminating those large ones! Blackout, you and I shall head to the front lines! Move!"

The Decepticons all separated to perform their respective tasks. Megatron then transformed and flew off, with Blackout right behind him. It only took him seconds for Megatron to arrive at the thickest area of fighting: a large hole in the outer wall of the base. Transforming in the air, Megatron landed right on top of a Terrorcon, crushing it under his feet. He activated his Fusion Cannon and fired at a second Terrorcon. The charged blast destroyed the undead's left arm and half of its chest, yet it still charged at Megatron with a sword. Megatron merely fired a second blast that destroyed the rest of the upper body. He then drew his sword and bisected another Terrorcon in half.

Several Terrorcons tried to fire at Megatron but were destroyed from a barrage of bullets. His right forearm minigun already out Blackout landed beside his lord and activated his left forearm mounted rotor blaster when more Terrorcons came charging. He sliced apart one mech with his high-speed blades, before firing a concussion shell that destroyed more Terrorcons. Opening his chassis energon wave cannon, he fired an energy wave that destroyed five Terrorcons. Other Decepticons and Vehicons started to gather around them, the sight of their leader invigorating them. More Terrorcons began pouring in, waving weapons and firing at the defenders. "Decepticons! Slaughter them!" Megatron roared as he beheaded another undead Cybertronian.

On the opposite side of the battlefield, Bludgeon and Mindwipe were watching the fight from a safe distance. Standing on the edge of a cliff, the samurai bot smiled as he watched the carnage. As they were undead, the Terrorcons had no sparks and felt no pain. Thus, they could push forward while weathering an immense amount of damage. Even if they lost their arms and legs, the Terrorcons would not stop until the Dark Energon could no longer keep their body animated or when their prey was dead. And the combiners were Cybertronians that had possessed the combination spark when they were alive but unaware of it. Jhiaxus had augmented these specific Terrorcons so that they could combine into large mechs dubbed Abominus equipped with arm-mounted neutron machine guns and plasma cannons on their backs.

"As expected of Megatron. He knows how to keep the troops in line." Bludgeon commented as his optics locked onto his former leader.

"It seems like the Decepticons are hold their ground despite the Terrorcons large numbers." Mindwipe said.

"Perhaps." Bludgeon then looked up and locked onto a large shuttlecraft flying towards the Decepticon Base. On top of it was a Cybertronian Tank. Following it was a Cybertronian helicopter and jetfighter. "But now the main actors have arrived."

Back with Megatron, the Decepticon leader was coordinating the soldiers with him. Tankor had come to assist Blackout in keeping back the main force of the Terrorcons. Thanks to them and Megatron, the Decepticons were able to push back the undead Cybertronians, despite their immunity to pain. However, the arrival of three Abominus began to change the odds against the Decepticons. It only worsened when Thunderwing flew overhead. Jumping off him was Elphaorpha who immediately transformed upon hitting the ground. Though he was smaller than Thunderwing, Elphaorpha was taller than Blackout and Tankor. With a growl, the large Cybertronian revealed his Ionic Minigun underneath his right arm before firing. Several Decepticons and Vehicons were killed almost immediately as more Terrorcons began pouring forth.

Tankor had killed another Terrorcon before turning his attention on Elphaorpha. "Tankor pulverize!" He roared before firing his dual plasma cannons. The blasts struck the Blentron in the back but did little damage to his armor. Blackout joined the blue con and fired a concussion shell from his rotor blaster. The shell released an energy wave that made Elphaorpha stagger a bit. The two Cons then charged at the Blentron but Elphaorpha recovered quickly. Raising both of his large metal arms he brought them down upon his foes. Blackout was lucky that he used his rotor blade to deflect most of the force. Tankor was able to block the blow with his arms, only to get sent flying when Elphaorpha delivered a powerful kick to Tankor's chest. The Con crashed into the nearby wall, leaving a large dent.

Seeing this, Megatron raised his Fusion Cannon and fired a fully charge blast. The impact did some damage to the Blentron. Only for said mech to respond by unveiling the plasma rocket launchers on his shoulders. Megatron was forced to move as the projectiles were fired. Several Decepticons were not so lucky as they were torn apart by the explosions. A few Terrorcons were also killed too. Elphaorpha then went back to his minigun as well as his magma frag grenade launcher on his left arm to battle Megatron and Blackout while Terrorcons dealt with the other Decepticons and Vehicons.

Above the battle, the Seekers along with other flyers, Vehicon Drones and Orbital Assault Fighters, were clashing with the flying Terrorcons. Said undead Cybertronians would fire plasma bolts from their mouths, the projectiles exploding in the air or when they hit a target. However, the Seekers were proving to fast for the Terrorcons, dodging their attacks and downing them with their own. :Seekers! We need air support in the inner perimeter!: Barricade yelled through the coms. Terrorcons were swarming that area, cutting down the defenders with brutality. Barricade was firing his weapons non-stop at the oncoming undead. With him was the revived Bonecrusher who gleefully tore through the Terrorcons with his hands, tail-scoop and Micro LMGs. Bruticus was also there, firing his weapons and sometimes stomping on a Terrorcon.

:Hold your pistons, Barricade! Air support is on route: Starscream snarled as his squadron made a sharp turn. As they neared the enforcer's positions, they saw him fighting alongside several other Cons and Bruticus, trying to fend off a wave of Terrorcons. Firing their missiles, the Seekers blew up several of the undead Cybertronians. A few were still functional but were quickly dealt with by Barricade and his squad. The Enforcer fired his Gatling gun at a Terrorcon, tearing it apart. He then took out his pistol and fired at another undead through the head. Bruticus unleashed his sonic pulse blaster, blasting the chassis of several Terrorcons until they were two shattered to move. A Terrorcon had transformed and took to the sky and fired at the combiner. Spinning up his blades, Bruticus deflected the plasma bolts before swinging his arm, slicing the undead Transformer in half.

Suddenly, a squad of Vehicons were destroyed by a series of explosions. Dropping from above was Rartorata, transforming from his helicopter alt mode. Before the opposition could react, Rartorata's right arm changed into his Proton Rifle and his left arm into his Sonic Shotgun. Firing both at the same time, many Decepticons were killed by the vicious mech. He didn't even seem to care when his attacks struck a Terrorcon, not that the undead Cybertronians minded as they felt no pain. Even Bruticus felt the brunt of his attack, staggering backwards as he used his rotor blades to shield himself. Barricade, Bonecrusher and several other Cons managed to get to cover as the larger mech fired at them.

Above, Dreadwing was leading a squadron of Vehicon Flyers. He was going to launch an aerial attack when three of the drones were shot down. Flying at them was the larger Drancon. Transforming mid-air, the Blentron fired his dual Photon Blasters, destroying more Vehicons before tearing apart the remaining ones with his bare hands. Drancon lunged at Dreadwing, but the Decepticon was able to avoid him before transforming and firing his Plasma Blasters. The bolts had little effect on the servant of Unicron who just swapped his blasters for Concussion Cannons, firing both at Dreadwing. The one-optic Con jumped out of the way but was sent crashing into the ground below.

Growling, Drancon transformed and prepared to do a bombardment to finish off the Decepticon. His attention shifted when the Seekers opened fire on him, hoping to take the larger mech out with his back turn. That didn't work and now Drancon was after them. This gave Dreadwing time to fall back to friendly lines. Though said lines were decreasing rapidly as the Terrorcons pushed the Decepticons back with every minute. The undead Cybertronians weren't given the defenders a moment rest.

In his laboratory in the _Nemesis,_ Flatline watched from a bird's eye view as the Terrorcons invaded the Decepticon base. Terrorcons were swarming the base, engaging the defenders. They were also slowly gaining control of the skies, battling the Decepticon flyers. Some of the ground Terrorcons would pounce on flyers passing by, followed by ripping them to pieces with their hands and mouths, feasting on their energon. The base's turrets weren't being much helpful, sure they would gun down several of the Terrorcons, but the undead would ignore their pain to fire back, eventually destroying the turrets. Some of them were making their way towards the flank. It wouldn't be long before they cut off any chance of escape. Turning to a Vehicon, Flatline said, "Contact Shockwave"

Back with Megatron, the Decepticon leader continued his battle with Elphaorpha. Around them were the offline chassis of both Decepticons, Vehicons and Terrorcons. Blackout was lying off to the side, having been severely damaged by the Blentron. And Tankor had been separated from Megatron as more of the undead poured in.

Dodging a large fist, Megatron swung his sword-axe at Elphaorpha, leaving a large gash on the giant mech's chest. Some Dark Energon poured out from the wound making Elphaorpha wince. Megatron took that opening to fire a direct blast from his fusion cannon. The impact was strong enough that Elpharopha was actually knocked off his feet, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Megatron charged at him, weapon raised as he prepared to slam it into Elpharopha's head. However, the Decepticon leader was denied his kill when a laser beam nearly struck him. Jumping back, Megatron watched as Thunderwing arrived. The servant of Unicron transformed and landed in front of the Decepticon leader, towering over the latter with his immense size.

"Well, if it isn't Quintessa's little cyber-puppy. I had thought you'd be offline by now, Megatron." Thunderwing mocked.

Megatron growled. "Not until I have claimed what is rightfully mine. Starting with your head in my throne room!" He declared as he fired his cannon at Thunderwing's face. The blast did little damage to the giant mech, who only smirked in amusement. Opening his mouth, Thunderwing released a stream of flames at the Decepticon Leader. Megatron quickly activated his jet engines to move out of the way as the intense heat melted the ground and metal around him. Raising his cannon, he fired more shots at Thunderwing. Activating his laser concussion blasters, the herald of Unicron returned fire, ignoring the blasts that struck his armor.

Megatron did a roll as he landed right behind Thunderwing. Taking out his sword, the Decepticon leader brought it down on the large mech's back. But the sword merely bounced off Thunderwing's chassis with not visible damage done. Before Megatron could recover from the recoil, Thunderwing slammed his foot down on the Decepticon Leader, pinning the Con to the ground. Megatron coughed up energon from the impact.

"Rest easy, Megatron. Your chassis shall be put to good use even after your death." Thunderwing taunted as he prepared to finish off Megatron. Unfortunately, the death of the Decepticon leader was not his to claim. Flying at him was Astrotrain and Nitro Zeus, firing their rockets at the large mech. Moving on the ground was Shockwave in his Cybertronian Tank alt mode. The Scientist/Assassin plowed through several Terrorcons as he charged towards Thunderwing. Raising his AstroMag Cannon, Shockwave fired a powerful particle wave blast that hit Thunderwing right in the chest chassis. The impact was strong enough that Thunderwing stumbled a bit. Transforming, Shockwave continued his assault. He was joined by Astrotrain, who transformed and let loose his Ionic Displacer Rifle. Next was Nitro Zeus as he fired his right arm-mounted Plasma Gatling Gun and shoulder-mounted his concussion rocket launchers. A dozen Vehicons also came in, under orders from Shockwave to assist in protecting Megatron.

Thunderwing raised his right arm to shield his face. That gave a recovered Blackout an opening to ram into the mech. Thunderwing was forced to move his foot off Megatron who was quickly pulled to the side by Blackout. The Tracker brought Megatron towards Shockwave, who had just fired another particle wave at Thunderwing. "Lord Megatron, we must do a tactical retreat." Shockwave advised.

"What?!" Megatron roared as he got up. Sparks were appearing all over his armor. "I refuse to flee the battle once more! We shall repel these abominations." He ordered.

"With all due respect, Lord Megatron, from a logical standpoint, we stand no chance of victory. The Terrorcons feel no pain nor suffer from lost of vital components. Furthermore, my analysis of Thunderwing's endoskeleton shows that 90% of it is covered in ununtrium. Our chances of delivering a fatal blow are less than optimal. We must abandon the base." Shockwave explained as the large mech tore through the drones.

Megatron growled but conceded. Shockwave's logic circuits were usually right and from what his optics could see, the Terrorcons were pushing his forces further into the base. "Very well, order Soundwave to ready the _Darksyde_. Sound the general evacuation and fall back!" Transforming, Megatron took to the sky. "Decepticons! Fall back! Abandon base!" He ordered as he took off. Blackout, Nitro Zeus and Astrotrain followed him in the air. Shockwave transformed back into his tank mode and drove off, with Tankor and other surviving Decepticons behind him. The Vehicons were given the standing order to hold back the Terrorcons.

Thunderwing crushed the head of the last Vehicon before his optics spotted that Megatron had flown away. Activating the jet thrusters under his feet, the herald of Unicron flew up to get a better view of the battle. The Decepticons were in full retreat, falling back to the crashed warship. The Terrorcons chased after them with wanton barbarianism, tearing apart any Con unfortunate to be caught in their claws. Followed by draining them of their energon. Vehicons were being stationed to hold the undead Cybertronians back, while Orbital Assault Fighters and Tidal Wave above were providing cover fire.

Drancon flew up to him. "Lord Thunderwing, your orders?" The Blentron asked.

"Keep pressing the assault and tell Megabolt to advance. The Decepticons would not pull such a tactic if they didn't have an escape route planned. The moment something unusual occurs, attack with full power." Thunderwing commanded.

Within the hulk of the _Nemesis,_ numerous Decepticons were dashing towards a second warship, designated as the _Darksyde_. Like the _Axalon_ , it was also of ancient origins, having served as the Fallen's flagship during the Dynasty of the Primes. It had a dark colored paintjob, giving it a menacing appearance, no doubt its former owner's attention. It had been recovered per the Fallen's orders and brought to Titan to be repaired for future use. Shockwave had continued repairing and customizing the warship even after the Fallen's death. Now, it was finally being put to use as the Decepticons prepared to flee the moon. The Cons either ran up the ramps or flew into the hangars. Orbital Assault Fighters were also coming in as they avoided Terrorcons blaster fire.

As Decepticons entered the vessel from either land or air, Soundwave was watching everything from the bridge, keeping an optic out for Megatron. With his enhanced audio receptors, the communication officer could hear the sounds of battle outside the _Nemesis_ , getting closer and closer by the minute. "Soundwave, we've picked up Lord Megatron's energon signature. He and his entourage have just entered the _Darksyde's_ upper hangar bay, followed by Tidal Wave." Flatline reported as his four servos were hard at work at console.

"Affirmative. Prepare engines for take off." Ordered Soundwave.

"Soundwave, sir. We're detecting a large mass heading towards us. Reason dictate that it is the enemy's headquarters." A Decepticon reported from another console. "There are also a large number of them charging up weapons. They might be preparing to barrage us the moment we take off."

"Situation has already been calculated. Initiate EMP blast. Activate EMP shields." Soundwave commanded.

As the last of the Decepticons boarded the ship, the _Darksyde's_ ramp closed shut, followed by energy shields covering the massive ship. The vessel began to rise, smashing through the remains of the _Nemesis_ as it ascended. Outside, Thunderwing watched as the _Darksyde_ appeared, just as Megabolt had arrived. He was about to order the Terrorcons to open fire when the EMP blast activated, covering the entire Decepticon base. Though they were undead, the Terrorcons were sill Cybertronians and thus temporarily paralyzed by the shock that they lost focus. Even Thunderwing wavered a bit but quickly recovered, just in time to watch the _Darksyde's_ dark matter drive activated the warship blasted off from the sight. Leaving behind the undead Cybertronians, the offline ones and the servants of Unicron.

Thunderwing landed on the ground. He was soon joined by the Blentrons, as well as Blitzwing and Mindwipe, the two defectors standing a respectful distance. "Shall we pursue them, Lord Thunderwing?" Elphaorpha asked.

Thunderwing was silent as he looked up. By now, Megabolt's alt mode was hovering over the base, covering it in shadows. "No, we've already accomplished our goal to lower the Decepticons' forces. They aren't a threat for now." He said. "Have the Terrorcons gather the dead and any other useful materials that Jhiaxus can used. Then Blentrons, head towards the next location and prepare for the second phase. Bludgeon, Mindwipe, you two shall stay here. The time of our master's revival is near at hand!"

 **I wanted to have this chapter focus on the Decepticons. Next one will be the first Avenger-Autobots teamwork. Anyway, be sure to review!**

 **Note: The Terrorcons were inspired by the Prime Terrorcons, while those that combined to create Abominus were inspired by the G1 Terrorcons. Their ability to feast on energon comes from the Unicron Trilogy Terrocons.**


	4. Meetings and Battles

**New chapter! The Autobots and Avengers first battle together. Enjoy!**

 **(Statesman)**

The ship, _Statesman_ , that had carried the Asgardian survivors of Ragnarok…was in ruins. Half of the Asgardians were dead, killed by the Black Order and Gnaw, while the others were allowed the flee, led by Brunnhilde aka Valkyrie and the former gladiators Korg and Miek. All that remained of the Asgardians were Thor, Loki and Heimdall, as well as the Hulk.

"Hear me and rejoice! You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No... It is salvation." Ebony Maw declared to the dead Asgardians as he walked past a wounded Heimdall. He joined the other Black Order members who had surrounded Loki. "Smile, for even in death…you have become children of Thanos."

Dragging Thor across the floor was Thanos, gripping the new King of Asgard by his head. He walked up to his children, with Gnaw joining them. Looking at Thor, Thanos said, "I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail, nonetheless. It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say, I am."

"An interesting theory, Thanos." Quintessa said as she floated down towards the Mad Titan. "Though, I suppose there is some truth to it."

"A Cybertronian?" Loki questioned, shifting his gaze between Gnaw and Quintessa. "I would've never imagined I see their kind, let alone with you."

"Quintessa and I have a history. Plus, unlike some others I could name, she can actually carry out on her promises." Thanos explained. "After all, how else do you think we tracked the Space Stone to here?"

"Space Stone? I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean." Loki claimed, his face neutral and not showing anything. However, that made Proxima hold him at knifepoint.

"You may as well stop with the lying. I tracked the Infinity Stone's energy signature to this ship." Quintessa explained. She then looked at Thor then at Thanos. "But if you require encouragement…"

Nodding, Thanos proceeded to activate the Power Stone and torture Thor. The God of Thunder tried to resist but started to yell in pain as Thanos inflicted pain on him. Loki tried to show lack of empathy towards Thor's plight. However, he eventually conceded and stepped forward. "Stop!" He exclaimed, getting Thanos' attention. Raising his hand, Loki deactivated his spell and revealed the Tesseract to the onlookers. Despite the pain going away, Thor could only groan in dismay.

"Don't worry brother." Loki said reassuringly. "We'll survive this."

"Your optimism is noted, though misplaced Asgardian." Thanos said as he made his way to take the Tesseract.

"Well for one thing, I'm not an Asgardian." Loki corrected.

Thanos cocked his head, a bit surprised as he recalled the times Loki claimed to be one. However, Loki wasn't done. "And for another, we have the Hulk."

On cue, said Avenger shot out from his hiding spot and tackled Thanos. Loki dropped the Tesseract and grabbed Thor, moving him out of the way. Quintessa moved to the side as Gnaw stood protectively in front of her. Hulk then proceeded to punch Thanos relentlessly, giving the Titan no chance to defend himself. Seeing this, Cull Obsidian appeared ready to come to his father's aid but was stopped by Ebony. "Wait, let him have his fun." Ebony said, confident in Thanos.

True enough, Thanos began his counterattack. Without the aid of the Power Stone or his children, the Mad Titan delivered a fury of punches, overwhelming the Hulk who had no time defend himself. Thanos finished it off by lifting the Hulk over his shoulders, and then slamming the green avenger hard against the ground. He was about to finish the Hulk off when Thor tried to attack him from behind, slamming a metal pipe hard against the Titan's head. Unfortunately, it didn't do a thing to Thanos. Quintessa then shot out lightning bolts from her fingertips and used them to telekinetically snag Thor, throwing him away from Thanos. Then, with a twirl of her hand, the metal around the God of Thunder began to shift and bind the Asgardian down, immobilizing him.

From the spot where he lay, Heimdall watched as his King was restrained and Hulk was facing death. Making his decision, Heimdall reached form the remains of Hofund, gripping its handle. "Allfathers, let the Dark Magic flow through me one last time."

Immediately, a rainbow beam flew out and covered the Hulk. The Black Order, Thanos, Quintessa and Gnaw watched on in surprise as Hulk was carried away by the Bifrost Bridge, taking him away from the _Statesman_ and somewhere else. With his objective done, Heimdall watched as Thanos stood over him, taking Corvus's glaive. "That was a mistake." The Mad Titan said. The former Gatekeeper of Asgard could only give his distraught king one last look before Thanos stabbed the glaive through Heimdall's heart.

"NO~!" Thor yelled in horror as he watched his friend die, powerless to do anything. He then glared at Thanos. "You're going to die for that!" Thor growled before Ebony sealed Thor's mouth with metal.

With Heimdall dead, Thanos made his way over, letting Corvus retrieve his weapon. Ebony then knelt before his lord. In his hand was the Tesseract. "My humble personage bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones." Ebony said as Thanos took the Tesseract into his right hand. "The universe, lies within your grasp."

With a powerful squeeze, Thanos crushed the cube into tiny pieces. When he unfurled his fingers, all that was left of the Tesseract were bits of dust, and the Space Stone. Letting the remnants blow away, Thanos took the stone and carefully placed it into the Infinity Gauntlet. Just like with the Power Stone, a pulse of blue energy shot out and Thanos grunted as he felt the Space Stone's energy seep through him before relaxing.

Thanos took a moment to admire the Space Stone and then looked at Quintessa. The Cybertronian sorceress nodded. "Only three more stones remain. The Reality Stone is on Knowhere, the Time and Mind Stones are on Earth." Quintessa revealed.

The Mad Titan looked at his Black Order. "Go to Earth my children. Find them, and then bring them to me on Titan." Thanos ordered.

The four bowed. "Father, we will not fail you." Declared Proxima.

"If I might interrupt." Loki said, getting Thanos' attention. "You'll need a guide if you're going to Earth. I do have some experience in that area."

"I'm not sure if you can consider failure experience." Thanos commented mockingly.

"I consider experience, experience." Loki replied. He then approached Thanos. "Oh, mighty Thanos. I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson" He paused as he gave Thor a secret glance. "The rightful king of Jotunheim. God of Mischief." A knife was secretly conjured in his left hand. Thor saw this and realized what his brother was planning. "Do here by pledge to you, my undying fidelity." Loki lowered his head, breathing carefully so to show nothing, and then lunged his knife at Thanos' neck…

Only for Thanos stop the knife with the Space Stone. By warping the fabricate of space, he generated a powerful spatial pressure that froze Loki's hand and knife, just inches from his throat. "Undying?" Thanos repeated, grabbing Loki's wrist and slowly move it away, despite Loki's attempt to break free. "You should choose your words more carefully."

After disarming the trickster god, Thanos grabbed Loki by the neck and lifted him up. Loki tried to break free, struggling desperately but to no avail. In fact, Thanos looked amused almost. He then turned his attention to Thor. The God of Thunder's eye was wide with horror, as if begging Thanos to let Loki go. Instead he looked back at Loki who was struggling to breath.

"You… will… never be... a god." Loki gasped, his face turning blue.

Thanos smiled cruelly before gleefully snapping Loki's neck. Thor cried out, watching once again as another person dear to him was taken from him, being powerless to stop it. Still holding Loki by the neck, Thanos walked up to Thor before dropping the God of Mischief's corpse in front of the Asgardian King. "No resurrection this time." Thanos said to Thor, who could not tear his eye away from Loki's corpse.

"If we're done here." Quintessa said as she floated beside Thanos. "I believe we should go now."

"Agreed" Thanos said as his children and Gnaw gathered around them. Raising the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos activated the Power Stone, overloading the _Statesman_ with energy. He then used the Space Stone to open a portal to bring him, his children and allies out of the doom vessel _._ The metal holding Thor finally collapsed, allowing the grief-stricken, vengeance filled Asgardian to crawl up to his brother's body. "Loki…" Thor mourned as the ship exploded around him. Outside, Thanos' massive warship, the _Sanctuary II_ , headed out. With it were dozens of Leviathans, Q-ships, Quintesson Cruisers and Warships, and thousands of Sharkticons in their animalistic looking hovercraft modes. Their next destination: Earth.

 **(Iacon City, Cybertron)**

The Cybertronian city Iacon, was now fully rebuilt. Cybertronians were moving about, either working, patrolling or carefree. Young Cybertronians ran about with their parental units, for the first time free of worry when their next energon supply would be, or fear of attack. Simfur, Tyger Pax, Burthov and Metrotitan were also beginning to show signs of activity, and would be ready for inhabiting. Meanwhile scientists were starting theorize that hatchlings would be born soon with the increase of energon. Despite the Allspark being gone, Nova Prime's essence created a psuedo-cube underneath Iacon that would be able to create newborn Cybertronians, though at a slower rate. Thus, the blueprints of a birthing center were being made.

Meanwhile, flyers flew through the air of Iacon, patrolling the skies. To further increase the city's defenses, surrounding Iacon was a massive wall. It was fitted with sentry laser turrets, AA missile pods, watchtowers and had a built in energy field that extended about five miles. The only way into the city was the massive and heavily guarded door. The spaceports were filled with shuttles of all sizes, with a very large one hosting the _Axalon_ , its crew on standby if action called. Near Autobot HQ was a large offline Space Bridge, being overseen by Grindcore and Perceptor.

At the Central Communication Tower, Magnus, followed by Lieutenant Skyhammer, made his way to the main room. "We've still haven't seen any new sightings of Decepticons, nor any luck finding their base. And I fear that the patrols are making the civilians uneasy." Skyhammer discussed.

"I don't like it either, but we're still in a dangerous position. Our forces are nowhere near large nor trained enough for us to expand out more through the planet. If the Decepticons managed to sneak a vanguard on the planet, then it is best we be prepared." Magnus explained.

"Is that why you're having us patrol some of their former cities, like Kaon?" Skyhammer asked.

"Exactly. They're the most logical places for them to try and set up a base on Cybertron." Answered Magnus. "We've also been picking up a strange signal from an abandoned base just a few miles from Iacon. I've dispatched Firestar and Moonracer to investigate it." He added as they arrived to the communication room. The large room was filled with Autobots at work. Some were delivering reports, while others were at their seats, going through various transmissions in the Solar System and from patrols on Cybertron outside the city.

"Blaster, has there been any news regarding the Decepticons?" Magnus asked the Autobots' foremost expert in radio communication.

Said mech was a red and grey mech with a yellow chestplate. Blaster had landed on Earth not to long after Cybertron had been restored and scanned a Toyota Corella (E210). He took a liking to Earth's music but eventually returned to Cybertron to help with communications of Iacon's defenses, as well as with the Autobots still on Earth. As the only Autobot able to counter Soundwave, Blaster was a necessary part in their defenses.

"Nah, nothing yet, Magnus, besides that distress signal we got a while ago. Already sent that to Prime. Everything else are just boring transmissions from outside the solar system." Blaster said. "Slag, what I'd give for some high-grade right now."

"No drinking while on duty, Blaster." Magnus scolded. "There is no telling when the Decepticons might strike. We can't risk losing Cybertron after just getting it back. Even with the drones were managed to manufacture, we're still low on troops."

"Yeah, yeah" Replied Blaster as he went back to his screen. He let out a sigh from his noseplate as he continued monitoring transmissions. Suddenly, he went stiff, his optics shuttering as his sensors picked something up. "Whoa! I'm getting some mad signals here!" Blaster yelled, getting Magnus's attention. "This is some whacked up beats."

"Is it Decepticons?" Magnus asked, standing behind Blaster.

"Parts of the signal is Cybertronian, but an't nothing like what Decepticons use." Replied Blaster as he tried to focus in on the source. "Also, there's another signal getting into the mix, but I don't have a clue what it is."

"Skyhammer, have all aerial forces be on standby for possible invasion." Magnus ordered the sky commander.

"Understood" Skyhammer responded with a firm salute. He then took off out of the building.

"Can we get a visual of the source?" Magnus asked Blaster.

"Nope, nuthin. Best I can do is track where they're going." Blaster informed. "But I don't think they're heading for Cybertron, Magnus." Commented Blaster. "Judging from the signal, looks like they are heading towards Earth."

Magnus swore. "Teleetran-1, Contact the Moon Base. Tell them of what's going on and see if they can get visual confirmation." Magnus ordered the AI who had been installed into the city's systems.

 **(Autobot Moon Base)**

Consisting of leader Camshaft, Rollbar, Dune Runner, Smokescreen, Cosmos, Hubcap, newcomers Bumper, Red Alert, Slap Dash and Arctus. Bumper transformed into a red and blue Porsche 718 Boxster, Red Alert scanned a white and red Lamborghini Huracan, Slap Dash turned into an orange-yellow Noble M600 and Arctus possessed a grayish silver Bradley Fighting Vehicle alt mode. The moon base had been set up to recover any remains of the Ark that Omega Supreme might've left behind, as well as act as an outpost for possible future invasions. Sky Lynx would also serve as transportation for the team too.

"Red Alert! In the name of the Primes, calm your processor already." Camshaft exclaimed as he looked away from his console. The security bot had been complaining in paranoia for the past one Earth hour. It had begun to get on the lieutenant's processor. Near him, Dune Runner and Rollbar were checking on the north and east sides of the moon respectively.

"But, but Camshaft. This base has zero defenses! What if a Decepticon strike force comes? Or an infiltrator manages to sneak inside?" The white and red mech panicked.

"It does have defenses. A cloak and advanced scanners. Anyone coming several miles away will be detected. Plus, we have an underground shelter that could survive the moon exploding. If we add anything else, the human governments would give us slag about it." Camshaft explained.

"I find it weird that we're still giving into their demands even though we saved their world so many times. Plus, why are we still defending this planet anyway? Cybertron is restored." Bumper asked as he came inside the base. The red and blue rookie was carrying a crate underneath his arms. He and Cosmos had just returned from salvaging parts from Omega's old crash site.

"Optimus's orders. With Earth's core being Unicron, we can't risk something happening." Camshaft said.

"Besides" Cosmos said from the upper level of the outpost. "There is even a less chance of the Decepticons come since they'll be more focus on Cybertron than Earth. Just relax, Red Alert."

Red Alert rolled his optics. "Well, excuse me if I'm just taking account of every possibility." The security officer replied sarcastically.

"Camshaft!" A voice from outside the base called. Standing near the long-range satellite dish was the short, bulky grey Arctus with Smokescreen beside him. "We're getting a message from Cybertron."

Camshaft stopped what he was doing and headed over to the tower. "This is Autobot Moon Outpost. Lieutenant Camshaft here."

:Camshaft, we're picking up a Cybertronian signal of unknown origins heading towards Earth. Do you see anything from where you are?: Magnus voice asked.

"One sec, sir." Camshaft replied. "Smokescreen, are the scanners picking anything up?"

:No, no, nothing. I'm not seeing anything.: Smokescreen answered. There was a pause before he began speaking again. :Wait, wait! I'm getting something, a lot of somethings. It's like they appeared out of nowhere. Oh slag! They're nearly on top of us:

At that moment a large shadow engulfed the Autobots and the outpost. Looking up, the bots saw two massive Q-ships flying over them. "What the scrap are those?!" Slap Dash yelled as he gazed out of the outpost. The vessels were completely ignoring them as they headed towards Earth. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the dozens of Sharkticons. Still in their hover battleship forms, the cannibals opened fire with their proton torpedoes. The first wave destroyed the communication tower, knocking Camshaft, Cosmos and Arctus on their backs. More projectiles struck the outpost, damaging and causing some of the Autobots to lose their footing. Cosmos wasn't so fortunate as the spherical-shaped Autobot was blasted off into space, the explosion sending him flying away from the moon.

"Cosmos!" Yelled Camshaft who managed to recover. However, there was no time to help the green Autobot as the Sharkticons were preparing another run. Quickly, the one-optic Autobot helped Arctus up. "Back to the outpost! Get to the bunker, now!" He yelled as the Sharkticons prepared for another bomb run. "Bumper! We need to tell Optimus about this! Message him, quickly!" Camshaft ordered as he and the others made a dash for the outpost.

"U-understood sir!" Bumper stumbled as he headed to the console. Red Alert, Dune Runner and Rollbar were opening the underground bunker door. Meanwhile, Smokescreen was preparing some of his equipment. By then the Sharkticons had finished locking on the outpost, firing another salvo. Camshaft had just shut the door when the torpedoes hit. The impacts released explosions that consumed the outposts. The Sharkticons, their job finished, took off and rejoined with the others.

 **(Greenwich Village, New York City)**

Adam and Izabelle were walking through the Village. It was the morning, nearing the afternoon and so far, the Yeagers had been to almost every part of New York City, including the Time Square, Statue of Liberty and Empire State Building. Now they were in Queens with their Autobot escorts, which included Bumblebee, Evac, Arcee and Cogman with Evac having scanned a blue 2018 Jeep Wrangler JK model. Cogman had activated a holo-guise to make him look like a middle-age Caucasian man wearing a butler suit.

The family had just done a group photo in front of the Washington Square Arch. As Cade was thanking the man who took their photo, the others discussed of where to go next. Cogman had gone off to try and find some new furniture or curtains for the castle to bring back. "I'd like to head to the Stonewall Inn. My mom told me she took part in the Stonewall Riots back in 1969 when she was a teenager." Adam said.

"Your mother was a supporter of gay and lesbian rights?" Viviane asked. She didn't sound disgusted, more curious.

"Hey, my Mom never really saw the difference between people who were attracted to the opposite sex and those attracted to the same. In fact, you be surprised how many Cybertronians are bonded with the same gender too." Adam added.

Off to the side were the other three Autobots in their alt modes. While Arcee was keeping her sensor on their human charges, the two mechs had their sensors around them. Suddenly, they picked up a transmission from Diego Garcia, re-opened as the main Earth Autobot/NEST base. :This is Optimus Prime to all Autobots on Earth! We've just lost contact with the Moon Outpost. Last transmission was of several spacecrafts entering Earth's atmosphere. Report any sightings of strange anomalies immediately: Ordered Prime.

As if on que, the wind around the area began to pick up, sending debris flying. People began to scream as they fled the source of the occurrence, which was a massive circular ship hovering above the city, just a few blocks away from where the Autobots were. "Uh, Optimus. I think we found it." Evac reported back. Immediately, the three Autobots transformed into their robot forms as their charges ran over towards them. Cogman had deactivated his holo-guise, mentally calling his new Aston Martin DB11 AMR body.

Cade ran up to them. "Please, please tell me that's one of yours?" Cade asked as he pointed at the massive ship.

"Definitely not one of ours. I can't think of any Cybertronian designing a ship like that." Evac said. "Bee and I will go and investigate. Arcee, you and Cogman escort them back to the _Steelhaven_. Then rejoin us as soon as you can. I have a feeling this will get messy." The young knight ordered before he and Bumblebee transformed and took off. The humans and Nova Prime quickly got into the Aston before heading towards Hudson River, where the _Steelhaven_ was hidden underneath.

 **(With Tony Stark)**

Stark had been having a good day so far. He and Potts were taking a little stroll in Central Park, discussing about their upcoming wedding, maybe even children. Then it started to go downhill when suddenly a magic portal opened in the middle of Central Park. Coming out was someone named Doctor Stephan Strange, claiming to be a wizard and said Stark was needed. It was only when Tony's friend, Bruce Banner, appeared next did Stark follow Strange. After that, Stark got the summary of events:

"From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... boom. The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence: Mind, Space, Power, Reality, Soul…" Wong explained.

"And Time, which is under our protection." Strange added.

Stark took that all in before asking Banner, "What's his name again?"

"Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants, wipes out half the population. He sent Loki, and the attack on New York, that's him." Banner said.

Letting out a sigh, Stark looked around. "This is it... What's our timeline?"

"No telling. He has the Power and Space Stone, and this Quintessa has the Soul Stone. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe." Explained Banner.

"And what about Quintessa? What's her threat level?" Stark asked.

"She's a Cybertronian. They're a race that have been on Earth since it's beginning. One of the few beings immune to the Infinity Stones due to being formed from the primordial entity, Primus. The Time stone was entrusted to the first Sorcerer Supreme by Alchemist Prime, one of the original leaders of Cybertron." Wong explained. "Recently, a faction, the Autobots, have formed an alliance with humanity and have regained their homeworld. Quintessa is their enemy, which explains why she allied with Thanos to help him get the stones."

"Well, if Thanos needs all six, why not just throw this one down the garbage disposal?" Stark asked, pointing to the Time Stone.

"No can do." Strange turned down the idea immediately.

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives." Backed up Wong.

"Also, this could be our best chance against Thanos." Strange added.

"Or his best chance against us." Stark argued.

"The fact is, we have this stone. And Vision as the Mind Stone somewhere out there, and we need to find him now!" Said Banner.

Stark coughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, that's the thing. Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline." He revealed

Banner was obviously shocked. "What?! Tony you lost another super-bot?"

"I didn't **lose** him, he's more than that. He's evolving." Stark said.

"Who could find Vision?" Strange cut in.

"Probably Steve Rogers." Answered Stark. "Maybe. The thing this…the Avengers broke-up. Cap and I fell on hard. We're not on speaking terms."

Banner walked up to Stark. "Tony, listen to me. Thor is gone and Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not. We need to find Vision before Thanos does." Banner explained.

Stark appeared to be ready to make the call when the screaming and a large rumbling sound caught their attention. Running out, he, Banner, Strange and Wong watched as the massive Q-ship levitated above the city. It was thanks to Strange that the powerful winds from the ship were neutralized. That allowed the four to meet their foes: Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian. The former began to speak. "Hear me and rejoice. You are about to die at the hand of the children of Thanos. Be thankful that your meaningless lives are now contributed to the balance–" Ebony's heralding was ended by Stark.

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today! You better pack it up and get out of here!" Stark shouted.

Irritated, Ebony looked at Strange. "Stonekeeper, does this chattering animal speak for you?" Ebony Maw asked the sorcerer.

The Sorcerer shook his head. "Certainly not, I speak for myself. You're trespassing on this city and on this planet." Strange declared, manifesting twin Tao Mandalas, followed by Wong.

"It means get lost Squidward!" Ordered Stark.

Anything else was cut off by the sound of car engines. Turning around Stark saw a, stylish if he might add, blue Jeep Wrangler and a yellow black stripped Camaro heading towards them. The surprise increased when the 'vehicles' transformed into large robots stopping just a few feet away from them. The blue one revealed a pair of wrist-held blasters, while the yellow one's right arm morphed into a cannon.

"Uh, Tony, these friends of yours?" Banner asked Stark.

Before Stark could respond, Ebony spoke. "Ah, Autobots. So glad you could join us. Quintessa sends her regards."

Evac's and Bumblebee's optics widened at the name. Looking at one another and then back at the Black Order members before looking at the four humans. "I understand that introductions haven't been fully made, but perhaps we should push questions aside until the matter before us is dealt with." Evac suggested.

The two Avengers and sorcerers looked at one another. Unable to argue, they decided to take the Autobots' help. Ebony did not seem to be the least bit faze. Snapping his fingers, twelve Sharkticons descended from the Q-Ship. Transforming, they took on their robot forms. Grey, purple and aqua mechs around the same height as the two Autobots, they had several shark-like features, including razor sharp dentas and equally sharp claws with fins on their heads. They had tails with mace-shaped tips banging against the ground. Their red optics zoomed in on the six targets.

" _Ruh roh"_ Scooby Doo's voice coming from Bumblebee said as the yellow mech looked at the Sharkticons. The Avengers and Sorcerers were also surprised by the sudden enemy reinforcements.

"Flying robot space fish. Definitely one of the top 10 weirdest things I've seen." Stark commented.

"Sharkticons, deal with the Autobots." Ebony ordered. "Cull, retrieve the stone."

Cull Obsidian let out a grunt as he lifted his Chained Hammer and began making his way towards the humans and Autobots. The Sharkticons growled as they revealed their forearm-mounted laser blasters.

"Banner you want a piece?" Stark asked Bruce.

Bruce looked at him and then at Obsidian. "Not really, but since when do I ever get what I want?" He asked rhetorically.

"That's what I thought." Stark said calmly. "Be good to have you back buddy." As he waited for Banner to transform into the Hulk.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. At first Bruce's skin turned green for a moment but then rescinded. This earned some odd looks from the Autobots and sorcerers as Banner grunted in order to transform, but to no avail. Stark noticed the stares and looked at Bruce. "Dude, your embarrassing me in front of the wizards and robots."

Bruce gasped as his skin returned to normal. "I-I don't know, he just doesn't want to come out…"

"Okay, okay. Why don't you just sit this one out. Can you watch him?" Stark gently pushed Banner back, protected by Wong. He then turned his focus on Obsidian who was now charging at them. Pressing the chest piece, nanites began to swarm out, covering Tony's entire body until he was now inside a new Iron Man Armor, the Mark L. As Obsidian brought his hammer down, Tony materialized a shield from his right arm, blocking the blow. With his left fist, Iron Man struck Cull in the jaw, causing the larger foe to stagger back. Following it up, Iron Man activated his Iron Cannon, firing two laser cannons on both hands and four more from his back. All six shots focused on a singular point and fired a powerful laser beam that sent Obsidian flying. He would've hit Ebony if the telekinetic being didn't alter Cull's angle to crash into some cars.

"Where'd that come from?" Banner asked,

"It's nanotech. You like it?" Stark asked.

Bumblebee let out several beeps as he pointed ahead. Turning around the Sharkticons charged at them, some firing their forearm-mounted laser blasters at the humans and Autobots. Acting quickly, Evac revealed his right-shoulder mounted cluster rocket launcher. Taking aim, the blue mech fired. The projectile hit one Sharkticon, dispersing the mini-cluster bombs that detonated seconds later, killing two more Sharkticons and injuring a third. The remaining Sharkticons lunged at the Autobots, who shielded the humans from the tackle. The two mechs rolled backwards as they wrestled with their opponents. Bumblebee managed to push his opponent off before ramming his plasma cannon into another Sharkticon's chestplate. Firing a powerful bolt, the mech was torn apart.

Ebony Maw was not remaining on the sidelines. Using his telekinesis, he sent Iron Man flying into the air before focusing on the sorcerers. Raising debris around him, Ebony fired the projectiles at Strange and Wong. The latter immediately got to the front and conjured a magical shield to hold back the attack. Turning to Banner, Strange said, "Mr. Banner if the rest of your green friend won't be coming…" Using the Sling Ring, he sent Banner and unintentionally a piece of a taxi through a portal to the Washington Square Park.

Back with the Autobots, they were still duking it out with the Sharkticons. One of them fired his laser blaster at Bumblebee, forcing the yellow bot to use a car as a makeshift shield. Bumblebee than charged at the Sharkticon. He rammed the drone into a building. Ignoring its flaying claws as it tried to break free, Bumblebee began bashing the damaged car against the Sharkticon's head, before being tackled by another drone. The second drone struck Bumblebee with its flail tail, sending the yellow mech rolling backwards. The Sharkticons once again fired their laser blasters, chipping away some of Bumblebee's armor. But he recovered quickly, firing his missiles at the Sharkticons. They killed one of the drones and heavily damaged the other. Then firing his grappling hook, Bumblebee impaled the second drone through the head, killing it.

With Evac, he was struggling a bit more as three Sharkticons were ganging up on him. He had just punched one of the drones away when a second one latched onto his back. Opening its jaw, the Sharkticon bit down on Evac's left shoulder. "Argh!" The Autobot yelled as he tried to shake the drone off him, feeling the teeth chew through his armor and into his wires. After a few seconds, Evac had managed to grab the Sharkticon and throw it off, sending it crashing into the third Sharkticon. Activating his wrist concussion blasters, the blue mech fired at his opponents. He killed one of the drones, while the other two scattered. Evac transformed and raced after the Sharkticons, who fired their laser blasters at the Autobot. However, the young knight easily avoided them before performing a transformation/leap at the drones. Tackling one Sharkticon, Evac fired both of his concussion blasters at the second one, blowing it up in the process. The Autobot and drone rolled across the street until Evac managed pin the Sharkticon down. The drone thrashed wildly underneath him, scratching and punching Evac. The blue Autobot ignored the blows and instead focused on impaling his fists into the Sharkticon's chestplate, tearing through its wires and circuits, putting it offline.

Evac's victory was short live as Iron Man flew over him. A claw was wrapped around him, which was attached to a chain as Iron Man crashed into the park. Evac watched as the chain was retracted and spun around to see Cull charging towards him. Firing his concussion blasters, the attack was deflected when Cull turned his hammer into a shield, deflecting the beams. The large Black Order member then changed his weapon back into a hammer before smashing it against Evac's left leg. Despite being bigger, Cull's strength was enough to severely damage Evac's limb, forcing the Autobot to the ground. Cull ignored him as he continued towards Iron Man, two of the remaining three Sharkticons following behind him.

"Bumblebee! I've been wounded. Go and assist the human wearing armor!" Evac said as his internal repair system got to work.

:Roger that!: Bumblebee replied as he headed towards the park.

Back with Iron Man, he had pushed Banner out of the way when Cull's hammer nearly crushed them. Then he engaged the alien, firing his Repulsion beams only for them to be deflected by Cull's shield. The large alien then swung his hammer at Iron Man, knocking Stark against the ground. He then charged and brought his hammer down on Iron Man, only to stop. Holding the weapon back was Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man. "Hey man!"

Turning to his mentor figure, Spider-Man asked, "What's up Mr. Stark?"

"Kid, where you'd come from?" Iron Man asked.

"Field trip to MOMA!" Spider-Man said/yelled halfway before being tossed aside by Cull. The battle resuming, Iron Man took to the air again and fired at Cull, who merely shrugged it off as he tried to hit Iron Man.

Quickly recovering, Spider-Man got back into the fight."Uh, what is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked during the fight.

"He's from space, and he came here to steal a necklace from a wizard." Answered Tony as he fired another blast at Cull. The large Black Order member threw the taxi part at Tony, who dodged it. Swinging, Spider-Man fired another web at the taxi, grabbing it and throwing it right back at Cull. That's when the Sharkticons came charging in, firing their weapons at Iron Man. "Oh, and he brought some robot fish with him too." Iron Man added as he dodged the laser beams.

One of the Sharkticons lunged at Spider-Man, who quickly swung away and avoided its teeth. Instead, all they took a bite of was the concrete, leaving a hole in it. "Holy shit! How sharp are those things?!" Exclaimed Parker.

"Boss, those teeth can bite through your armor. If they get their hands on the kid, he's done for." FRIDAY, Stark's AI, said.

"Have Item 17A ready for launch." Iron Man ordered as he continued fighting Cull.

The Sharkticons were still pursuing Spider-Man when Bumblebee came driving into the scene. Accelerating, the yellow bot charged towards the drones before transforming, tackling one of them. With the drone pinned, Bumblebee rammed his plasma cannon into the Sharkticon's mouth and fired, blowing it into pieces. The other two drones moved their attention from Spider-Man and focused on Bumblebee. Said superhero looked on amazement. "Whoa! Did that robot just transform from a car?!" He yelled.

"Yeah! Talking cars are the good guys!" Stark replied as he fired a repulsor blast at Obsidian, making the Black Order member hiss in pain.

It was that moment an unconscious Doctor Strange came flying by, carried by his cloak of levitation. Following him was Ebony, levitating off the air. "Kid, that's the wizard! Go get him!" Iron Man said as he blocked a blow from Cull.

"On it!" Spider-Man yelled as he swung off after Strange. Bumblebee had just killed the second Sharkticon and incapacitated the third before following behind Spider-Man, transforming to his alt mode. The duo was chasing after Maw who continued to pursue the unconscious Strange. The telekinetic saw the boy and Autobot and sent a billboard sign at them. Bumblebee managed to avoid the sign, but Spider-Man got hit dead on. Fortunately, the young teen recovered a continued the chase. "Not cool…" He muttered.

Ebony turned his attention back on Strange, bending several street lamp to grab the cloak. He eventually managed to snag the sentient cloak off of Strange and would've grabbed the man if Bumblebee wasn't firing at him. Levitating several cars as shields, Maw watched as Spider-Man managed to grab the unconscious wizard. Maw snarled as he activated the Q-ship's tractor beam. A blue light shot down from the large vessel and began pulling Strange up. Spider-Man, in an attempt to pull Strange out of the beam, grabbed onto a lamp post. That was the last straw as Ebony ripped the lamp from the ground, causing both Strange _and_ Spider-Man to be pulled up. Maw then launched his makeshift shields at Bumblebee, forcing the yellow Autobot to dodge them. That allowed Maw to escape towards the Q-ship.

"Uh, Mr. Stark! I'm being beamed up!" Spider-Man shouted through the installed comms.

 **(Back with Iron Man)**

"Hang on kid!" Iron Man shouted as he continued fighting Cull.

It was that moment the final Sharkticon managed to recover from Bumblebee's attack and was firing its laser blaster at Stark. Thus, Iron Man was forced to dodge two opponents at once, which eventually became to much as Cull launched the upper part of his hammer into a snare, trapping Iron Man who crashed on the ground. Transforming the lower portion into a blade on his arm, Cull lunged at Iron Man, ready to deliver the final blow. The alien was not prepared, though, when Wong opened a portal that sent Cull to the Arctic. The Black Order member tried to escape, only for Wong to close the portal on him, severing his left forearm.

The Sharkticon was not remaining silent as it lunged at Wong and Banner. It was stopped when Evac, whose leg had recovered, fired his wrist-mounted concussion blasters at the drone, tearing it to pieces. Iron Man was finally able to break free. "Wong! Mr. blue car! You're both invited to my wedding!" Stark declared before taking off after Spider-Man.

A few minutes later, Bumblebee returned. The yellow mech let out depress whistles at his failure to save Strange. "Nothing we can do about it, Bee. We'll just have to contact Optimus and tell him what happened." Evac said, trying to reassure his fellow Autobot.

"Um, excuse me." Banner's voice caught their attention. Looking down, the scientist tentatively approached them. Wong had already returned to the Sanctum, to guard it with Strange captured. In the doctor's hand was the cellphone Stark was holding. "Do you think you guys would mind giving me a lift? There's a place I need to get to." Banner said.

Evac and Bumblebee looked at one another before shrugging. As Evac contacted Optimus and the other Autobots and NEST, Bumblebee transformed and opened his doors for Banner. Next stop: New Avengers Facility.

 **There you have it folks! First tag team of Autobots and Avengers. I hoped you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Allies Meet

**Finally, everyone meets! I hope you enjoy the surprises in this chapter and make sure to leave a review!**

 **(Diego Garcia, During the Attack at Greenwich)**

Following the restoration of Cybertron, TRF was disbanded and reorganize as NEST. There had been some difficulties regarding the operatives that were once a part of Cemetery Wind. Those people would be posted in places where they would have less interaction with Autobots, for their safety of course. Later, the Autobots moved back to Diego Garcia, where the remains of Autobot City still stood after Cemetery Wind's attack. Using them as a foundation, Autobot City was rebuilt and now served as both an Autobot settlement on Earth and the main base for NEST.

Presently, Optimus Prime, Prowl and Lennox were in the command center conversing with General Morshower over the screen. "Have we still no contact with the Moon team?" Optimus asked his lieutenant. It was unlike Camshaft to stay silent for so long.

"No sir, we've received no word from them yet. Last known communication was a report of several spacecrafts heading towards Earth." Prowl reported. "Though it looks bleak, there may be a chance they could still function."

"Agreed. We'll dispatch Sky Lynx and a team to the moon to look for survivors." Ordered Optimus before Lennox spoke.

" _NASA is currently trying to locate the ship if it is still near Earth."_ Morshower said through the screen. _"Can we still communicate with Cybertron even though Moon base is not responding?"_

"Possible, but it will be difficult. Iacon's long-range communication systems have not been fully restored yet. That is why we set up the moon base, to act as a link between the planets. At most now, we'll receive garbled messages." Explained Optimus.

" _Is it possible these beings might be involved with Unicron?"_ Morshower asked. As the commander of NEST, Morshower was privy to the fact that their planet's core was the Cybertronian Devil.

"No, these beings did not give off Dark Energon that Thunderwing did. Plus, I do not think that Unicron's herald would ally with organic lifeforms." Optimus explained.

"We've also received word from Evac and Bumblebee that one of the ships appeared over Manhattan before leaving shortly after. However, we've lost sight of the second vessel. Its last known location was above Edinburgh, Scotland." Lennox reported. "We're still waiting word from them."

"Sir!" Graham shouted as he rushed up to Lennox. He was out of breath and had to take a moment to catch some air before speaking. "Bumblebee and Evac have just reported. They're with the Yeager family and someone named Bruce Banner. Presently, they are heading towards the Avengers Facility. They didn't have much but apparently the aliens were after something called the Time Stone."

"The Time Stone." Optimus said, looking at Prowl. "One of the six Infinity Stones. Primordial objects that contain great power. They were sealed across the universe by the Thirteen except for the Soul Stone."

"And who are the Avengers?" Prowl muttered. The two Autobots then quickly accessed the internet to learn more. The information they gathered was quite detailed: A team of unique and powerful individuals dedicated to protecting Earth. It wasn't able to assist the battle in 2017 due to the rift formed in the team and was active during the years when the Autobots had to go into hiding, which is why the two sides had never met. Now it seems like fate was bringing their forces together.

They had finished their research when Lennox looked at Optimus. "Okay, we're assembling a task force to head towards the facility, which is outside New York City." The Colonel said.

" _I'll contact SecDef and let him know. He'll discuss with Secretary of State Ross about these events."_ Morshower reported before ending the feed.

"Prowl. Contact all Autobots on Earth to assemble at the facility. We'll have Omega Supreme and Stratosphere pick up those to far away to arrive on their own." Optimus ordered the lieutenant.

 **(New York)**

"Okay, do I make a right here?" Cade asked.

"No, you make a right at the next turn and then the third left." Bruce explained.

Two hours had gone by since Iron Man had taken off to save Doctor Strange. With Wong returning to protect the Sanctum, that just left Bruce with the Autobots to contact Steve Rogers. At the same time, Cade, Viviane, Tessa, Shane, Izabelle, Adam, Arcee and Cogman had rejoined their friends. Cade was amazed that Bumblebee and Evac fought alongside _the_ Iron Man and was now meeting the Hulk. It had taken a few minutes for the Autobots and their human friends to explain who they were to the Avenger. They then agreed to take Bruce to the Avenger Facility. Bruce was a bit uncomfortable of the idea of riding inside a sentient vehicle. Fortunately, Cade had brought a white SUV with them incase the family had bought souvenirs. The Guardian Knights remained in the _Steelhaven_ , following them as they moved across the water towards the facility.

That is where we find them. Driving down the road with their four Autobot escorts following behind.

"This is so wicked, I can't believe we're going to meet the bloody Avengers. How many people can say that they've met actual superheroes in person?" Shane said with excitement.

"Dude, you've been in a battlefield with alien robots, as well as aboard alien spaceships before." Adam said to Shane. He had a laptop out, typing down buttons at lightning speed.

"Well, yeah. Still, these guys are publicly known as celebrities." Shane replied.

Their conversation ended after Cade made the third left. After driving past rows of trees, the Avenger Facility came into sight. It was still in pristine condition and yet there were no signs of people. :I'm picking up a single life-form inside the facility: Reported Evac as they made their way up the drive-way.

The humans and hybrid exited the SUV while the Autobots transformed into their true forms. Bruce walked up to the front door and hesitantly rung the doorbell. There was a loud ring that followed. A few seconds passed before the sound of footsteps could be heard. The door opened revealing Colonel James Rhodes. The Avenger had leg braces on so he could walk due to his broken spine. The man was surprised to see Bruce after all these years. "Bruce?" Rhodes said before noticing the others, startled especially when the Autobots came into view.

"Hey…Colonel Rhodes." Bruce greeted nervously. "Think we could come in?"

Rhodes nodded mutely, as his eyes were still locked onto the Autobots. The Yeagers followed Bruce as they enter the facility, following them were Wheelie and Brains who had been on the _Steelhaven_ during the attack. The family was amazed at the all the high-tech gear and top-grade furniture and other amazing items inside the base. The Autobots jumped over the building and entered the inner courtyard. Bruce walked up to Rhodes. "I'm guessing you saw what happened at Greenwich?" He asked the colonel who closed the door.

"Yeah, FRIDAY sent me a report no to long ago. I also got word from Rogers that he and the others will be here soon with Vision. Looks like whoever attacked you guys tried to nab him too." Rhodes told him. "It's only a matter of time until Secretary Ross makes a call."

"Wait? Secretary Ross? As in Thaddeus Ross?" Bruce asked, remembering his ex-girlfriend's father, the same one who had been hunting him a few years back. They didn't notice Adam's attention on them when they said Ross's name. He gave a look at Cogman, the butler nodding as he pulled out his built in phone.

Suddenly the main phone began to ring, making everyone tense. Rhodes walked over and looked at the contact information. He grimaced when he announced who it was. "It's Ross. You all better hide while I take this."

Heeding his words, the Yeagers, Cogman and Bruce went to the next room, out of sight as a holographic image of Ross appeared. He was sitting at a table with several advisers with him too. "Secretary Ross." Rhodes greeted.

In the other room, Adam separated from others, dragging Brains, Wheelie and Cogman with him. Giving a few hand signals to Brains, the minicon nodded as he transformed into his alt mode. The laptop disguised Cybertronian began hacking into the facility's servers as well as Ross's personal files.

"I trust you've been brought up to speed about the current situation, Colonel." Ross asked.

"FRIDAY sent me an update regarding the current situation. NYPD and local rescue forces are helping with the civilians." Reported Rhodes.

"Still no word from Vision?" Asked Ross.

Rhodes shook his head. "Satellites lost him over Edinburgh."

"On a stolen Quinjet with four of the world's most wanted criminals." Stated Ross, a tone in his voice.

Rhodes frowned. Clearly the past two years since the civil war had made the Colonel embittered towards the Sokovia Accords and Ross. "You know they're only criminals because _you_ chose them to call them that, right, sir?" Argued Rhodes.

Not the least bit amused, Ross let out grunt. "God, Rhodes. Your talent for horse-shit rivals my own."

"If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would have been right here." Rhodes added, not backing down.

That made Ross frown physically. Getting up, his image walked until he was face to face with Rhodes. "I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel."

"That's right. And I'm pretty sure I paid for that." The Colonel added, gesturing to his leg braces.

"You have second thoughts?" Ross asked, almost threateningly.

That was when the sound of the front door opening was heard. It was followed by multiple footsteps. Looking at the people, the Yeagers and Rhodes watched as Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch and Falcon came walking up to them, the latter helping Vision. "Not anymore" Rhodes declared loudly.

"Holy shite" Shane murmured as he took out his smartphone, trying to catch a picture of Widow and Scarlet. He was promptly scolded by Tessa for the inappropriate action.

Steve looked at Ross. "Mr. Secretary"

Ross glared at each one of them, as if wishing he was there right now, physically. "You've got some nerve. I'll give you that."

"You could use some of that right now, Ross." Taunted Natasha.

Ignoring her, Ross continued. "The world's on fire, and you think all's forgiven?"

Looking at him impassively, Steve's response was, "I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So, we're here to fight. And if you wanna stay in our way... we'll fight you, too."

Before Ross could even let out another word, the door in his room opened. Walking inside was Secretary of Defense, John Keller, followed by several agents. "Fortunately, Secretary Ross won't be doing anything for a while." Keller declared.

Everyone besides Adam and the Cybertronians were surprised as SecDef's sudden appearance. Ross and his advisers were clearly the more nervous ones. "Secretary Keller, w-what are you doing here?" Stuttered Ross.

"Well, word got to me that some of the world's greatest heroes were gathering after an alien attack on Manhattan, and I thought I just greet them." Keller said, as if amused by Ross's nervousness. "More importantly, a reliable source just sent me some interesting news regarding to a case I've been trying to figure out for a while. I think they're there in the facility, somewhere."

"Uh, that would be us. I guess." Cade said as he and his family stepped into the room. Arcee stepped up to the window in the room, knocking it to get their attention, with Bumblebee and Evac kneeling so they could look through. The arrived Avengers were surprised at the Cybertronians presence.

Ross pointed at the family. "You people should not be here. Civilians are not allowed in a military based facility." He said angrily.

"You should follow your own words, since you have no authority here." Adam said, walking up towards the holographic image, Cogman right behind him.

"And what would a teenager know?" Growled Ross.

"Oh, a good deal." Adam said as he began counting several things off his fingers. "For one, Secretary of State is not in the Military Chain of Command, meaning you can't boss around the Colonel here. Regarding War Machine, the Air Force cannot conduct law enforcement posse comitatus act. Plus, even if he could, from what I read of it in the base's files, the Sokovia Act itself expressly prohibits the Air Force from conducting law enforcement. There is also the fact that the order to arrest violates the Fourth Amendment, and the arrest order is an illegal order because the Sokovia Accords are unconstitutional. I think I've said everything politically and legal related, have I?" The hybrid asked sarcastically.

The only response he got was clapping from Cogman. Everyone else were silent, with the Yeagers, Avengers, Autobots and Keller amused. Meanwhile Ross looked like he was about to blow a vein.

"Ah, and while I'm talking to you Ross, I thought you might want to look at this. Cogman, Wheelie, Brains, if you be so kind."

"Right away, sir." Cogman replied. The Cybertronian butler lifted the two minicons onto the table, where they quickly transformed. Brains downloaded that data while Wheelie projected numerous holographic images. These images showed the various actions of the defunct Cemetery Wind.

"For those of you who don't know, these people are, or were, a part of Cemetery Wind." Adam explained.

"Cemetery Wind?" Steve asked.

"A CIA Task Force that was dissolved in 2013. I never really got much detail on why or what their purpose was." Natasha responded. "Looks like we're finding out the why part, though."

Indeed, each image was showing Cemetery Wind either attack Cybertronians, mercilessly cutting them down whether they were armed or not. Along with that, agents executing witnesses, causing civilian causalities, especially in Cuba, Lockdown assisting them, transporting the offline Cybertronian frames to KSI to be melted down and rebuilt into drones. "And who help fund these despicable people with illegal military funds?" Adam asked dramatically. With a snap of his fingers, a new image appeared. This time it showed then Lieutenant General Thaddeus Ross speaking with Cemetery Wind Director Harold Attinger and KSI Head Joshua Joyce. "Bingo! Our dear Secretary of State, Ross himself."

With that, all eyes and optics were on Ross. The Yeagers and Avengers all gave the man disapproving and even disgusted looks. The Autobots, though, they were absolutely livid as they looked at the man who had a major part in their misery and the death of many of their comrades.

Ross, now having lost his stern expression, backed away, as if he was actually there. He then looked at Keller. "Sir, I had no idea that Attinger had even hired an alien bounty hunter, or the civilian causalities. I swear, I helped them for the good of-"

"For the good of the country, I'm sure." Keller interrupted, having heard this speech before. "Either way, I already have the President's approval to remove you from your office. For the time being you'll be detained, and your advisers questioned. Gentlemen." Keller gave the signal to the agents, two of whom promptly cuffed Ross before escorting him out of the office, the others quickly following behind him.

Keller then looked at the Avengers. "Colonel Rhodes." Said man straightened himself. "A NEST unit led by Colonel Lennox will be arriving in a moment. For the time being you'll be under the command of NEST commander General Morshower until the current crisis is dealt with." SecDef ordered.

"Understood, sir." Rhodes replied with a salute.

Keller then looked at the 'rogue' Avengers. "Captain Rogers, until we can find a time where we can work out removing the warrant for you and your colleagues, I'm going to have to ask you work alongside NEST and their allies."

"I understand, sir. Thank you." Steve replied, giving a salute in respect.

"Good, keep me inform of any new action." And with that, the line ended.

The next few seconds were quiet, as everyone was taking what just happened in. Finally, Rhodes spoke up. "Well that went…a lot better than I thought it would, if I'm being honest."

That seemed to have broken the tension as the Avengers greeted one another. The Yeagers and Autobots stood to the side, allowing the friends to converse.

"Wow, you guys really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years." Rhodes commented.

"Yeah, well the hotels weren't exactly five stars." Joked Sam.

"I think you look great." A new voice spoke up.

Walking out from the other room, Bruce finally made his appearance. There was a tense moment as the Avengers laid their eyes on a comrade they hadn't seen in years. Bruce gave a weak wave. "Uh…Yeah. I'm back"

His eyes then locked onto Natasha. Said person also looked back at him. "Hi, Bruce" Was all Black Widow could say.

Likewise, Bruce could only reply with, "Nat"

It was at this moment, Falcon commented on the situation. "Well this is awkward." He said, getting looks from Vision and Wanda.

Steve decided to change the subject as he walked up to the Yeagers. "So, I suppose 'thank you' are in order, given how we just got out of dealing with Ross." The bearded Captain America said to Cade and his family. Raising a hand. "Mr.?"

"Cade, Cade Yeager." Cade said as he shook Roger's hand. He was having a hard time comprehending that he was meeting with _the_ Captain America. "And I, uh, it was no problem. Assholes like him deserve what they get. Right?"

"I hear that." Falcon replied, passing Vision onto Wanda. "Gotta admit though" He said as he looked at the Autobots. "When I saw you from the Quinjet, I thought you were more of Stark's robots." That got some complaints from the Cybertronians. Falcon held his hands up in defense, trying to ward off their voices.

The sound of multiple engines was soon heard, getting louder with each second. Looking up at a nearby security screen, multiple NEST Hummers were driving up to the road. With them were an assortment of vehicles too. "Looks like the reinforcements are here." Rhodes commented as he went out to greet them. Rogers, Nat, Adam, Cogman, Sam and Cade followed. The others stayed inside, with Viviane offering a chair for Vision.

Driving up to the road were indeed several NEST hummers, parking along the grassy fields. Behind them were all the Autobots that were currently on Earth. From front to back were Elita-One, Chromia, Skids, Mudflap, Jazz, Sideswipe, Prowl, Jolt, Crosshairs, Mirage, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Drift, Hot Rod, Salvage, Longarm, Brawn, Inferno, the Wreckers, Ratchet, Ironhide, Hound, Armorhide and Optimus Prime. Flying above them were the Aerialbots along with Wingblade, Blazemaster, Tomahawk and Highbrow. Stratosphere had already landed, unloading Fixit, Warpath and Deptcharge. The Dinobots could be seen approaching the Avengers HQ from the other side, having been dropped off already by Omega Supreme, said mech in his alt mode, landing in the inner courtyard.

All the Autobots changed into their true forms, towering over the Avengers. Said people couldn't show their stun expression. Though they had faced terrorists, aliens, robots, hell they even had a god as a teammate, to see giant sentient alien robots who could change into vehicles was something else entirely. The fact that had been on Earth for so long made the Avengers wonder how they could've missed them.

Approaching them were seven figures. Five of them were Lennox, Graham, Epps, Santos and Banachek. The last two were familiar to the Avengers: Nick Fury and Maria Hill. "Keep your mouths open and a fly will go right on in." Fury joked.

"Fury. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Rogers commented.

"Well, somehow I got spotted and then was given the option of becoming temporary liaison for NEST and their Autobot friends. Speaking of, the big guy in red and blue is their leader, Optimus Prime."

Said Autobot got to one knee, getting as close as he could to the humans. "It has been a long time, Cade, Adam." Optimus greeted his old friends. He then looked at the Avengers. "Greetings, Avengers. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot. I have heard much of your achievements. It is an honor to meet you all." Optimus said, extending a hand outward.

Carefully, Rogers took the hand, or rather pinky, with his much smaller hand, and shook it. "An honor for me too, Prime."

Seeing the cautious and confused looks on the Avengers, Nick said, "Why don't we head inside, and I'll give you the run down."

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

The Avengers, NEST officers and the Yeager family were inside a hangar. They all sat around an oval table that had been moved. Outside, the rest of the NEST forces were checking over equipment while the Autobots walked around the inner courtyard. The exceptions being Optimus, Prowl and Jazz, as they stood alongside the others for this meeting. Nick Fury was standing at the front of the table, opening a laptop, which was connected to a holographic screen that showed multiple images. The first set consisted of Sector Seven, a frozen Megatron and a large Allspark.

"Originally, the threats of extraterrestrial and study of alien technology was done by Sector Seven, founded in 1927, when they discovered what was called the 'Allspark' and Megatron, the leader of a hostile Cybertronian faction, the Decepticons. From him, many modern-day technologies that we use today were reversed engineered from his body. Only SHIELD members with level 7 clearance and above knew about Sector Seven." Nick started. He then shifted towards an image showing the three founding members of SHIELD with the at the time leaders of S7. "When SHIELD was formed, both agencies worked alongside one another when our interests aligned, though mainly we were independent of each other, in order to ensure no information could be leaked. S7 was later terminated around 2007, after a battle in Mission City." The next image showed several clips of the battle, including Megatron murdering Jazz, Bumblebee terminating Brawl, Optimus's duel with Megatron and finally Sam Witwicky killing the Decepticon leader. "They were replaced by NEST who worked alongside the Autobots to counter Decepticon activities. During that time, SHIELD's job was to assist from the shadows, revolving around supplying NEST with intelligence regarding any activities of Decepticons or Cybertronian related matters, as well as ensure that no Cybertronian technology fell into the wrong hands." The next clips mainly consisted of Optimus Prime facing the Fallen during the battle of Egypt, destruction of the Harvester and the Fallen's death.

"Unfortunately, NEST was shut down following the invasion of Chicago." Nick explained as the next images showed Orbital Assault Fighters attacking defenseless civilians and Decepticons deploying the pillars. Then it shifted to NEST forces and the Autobots attacking the Decepticons as Cybertron began to appear above Earth, ending with the Autobots and NESTs' victory as the remaining Decepticons retreated and Cybertron was sucked back into the wormhole.

"After that, views towards Cybertronians went downhill and Cemetery Wind was formed, which you can all guess how that went." The Avengers remembered the images Adam showed them of CW's atrocities. "They were shut down when the truth got out and their leader was killed near Hong Kong." The next video showed the Autobots fought against the KSI drones and Vehicons, ending with the _Axalon_ appearing over the city before being shot down by Omega Supreme. "Afterwards the Autobots went into hiding with their friends Cade Yeager and Adam Nova. Cemetery Wind was replaced by TRF, somewhat better than their predecessor. What followed next was the fate of both our world…and theirs." The final images were the Autobots and humans fighting the Decepticons above Cybertron, which had arrived towards Earth, ending with the planet's restoration and the Autobots returning home.

"Hold on a sec." Sam said as the images ended. "Okay, I get the first few fights, you know black ops and shit. And I did hear about Chicago. But how the hell did we not see flying bits of a planet over our heads?" The other Avengers had to agree you think they would've seen something like that.

"The battle was taking place on the other side of the world, and most of you were more focused on not getting caught while on the run." Nick replied. "Anyway, now is not the time or place for this kind of discussion. We have bigger problems. First, I'll have Prime here fill you all in on the one who helped Thanos attack Dr. Banner and Thor."

Optimus nodded and projected a holographic image of Quintessa for everyone to see. "This is Quintessa. She was one of the first generations of Cybertronians born from the Allspark after Primus and the Thirteen defeated Unicron. A disciple of Quintus Prime, Quintessa's desire for power and belief that she was the Prime of Life, had her betray her master and the Dynasty, leading it to ruins. Later, she was exiled to another world across the universe by Alchemist Prime. I believe that her rescue from the world was due to Thanos finding her when he was searching for the stones." Optimus explained. "I fear that Quintessa wishes for Thanos's aid in conquering Cybertron and the destruction of Earth."

"Wait. Why would this Quintessa want to destroy Earth?" Rogers asked.

The three Autobots looked at one another, debating if they should reveal the secret. However, with the current situation as it was, they had to come clean in order to prevail against the coming threat. "This secret is only known to a few Autobots, as well as the top members of NEST. Earth's core is in fact the remains of our people's devil, Unicron. A primordial entity that once sought to bring chaos to the universe before being vanquished by his brother, our god, Primus and the Thirteen Primes. Quintessa had tried to kill Unicron when she foolishly believed that she could transfer his energy to restore Cybertron. I fear she believes that killing him will prove her divinity."

That had the Avengers look at one another. The surprises just keep piling up and now they learn that their planet's core is robot devil. Still, they were used to these kinds of things, even if it was still shocking. "Can she do that? Kill Unicron?" Nat asked.

"She could, if she had all six Infinity Stones." Optimus answered. "Still, she would not be able to use them."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Asked Rhodes.

Optimus activated a holographic image on the table. It showed Iacon back during the age of the Dynasty. Across the city, the Knights of Cybertron, led by the Primes, fought against large robotic beings. One of whom carried a staff that had a glowing object embedded into it. "Long before their fall, the Dynasty of Primes was besieged by entities called the Celestials. These beings saw our existence as an insult to their beliefs and waged a genocidal war on us. With them, they used the Power Stone to try and destroy our planet, which was also Primus." The image showed the Cybertronians decimating the Celestials forces, unaffected by the Power Stone as Prima slew its wielder. "However, as a primordial entity born at the beginning of the universe, Primus was immune to the power of the Infinity Stones. This immunity was passed onto the Thirteen and, to a degree, other Cybertronians, with the side effect being that we ourselves cannot use the stones. After the Celestials were defeated, the Primes hid the Power Stone along with four other Infinity Stones across the stars."

"That's why Quintessa needs Thanos. To use the stones." Summarized Rogers.

"Correct. In his current state, it is possible to kill Unicron with all six Infinity Stones. Unicron's existence is a threat to all life in the universe, including Thanos. In return, Quintessa supplied him with the Mind and Soul Stone if I am understanding Dr. Banner's report. In return, Thanos will help Quintessa conquer Cybertron with his army, alongside her Sharkticons, carnivorous Cybertronian creatures."

"If that's the case then they'll be coming after Vision and his stone. Which means we have to protect them." Natasha declared.

"No, we have to destroy it." Vision announced from his spot at the table. His wound from Corvus Glaive were healed thanks to Ratchet. "I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. Also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something very similar to its own signature, perhaps... its molecular integrity will fail."

Wanda immediately knew what he was talking about and cut him off. "Yeah, and you with it. I'm not having this conversation." She declared firmly.

Vision shook his head. "Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it" He said calmly, looking at Wanda.

Again, Wanda disagreed. "That's too high a price." She declared, though there was a wavering in her voice."

"Only you have the power to pay it." Vision said as he took Wanda's hands into his own. "Thanos threatens the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him."

This time it was Optimus who spoke. "It is basically the same as sacrificing Earth and humanity to destroy Unicron in order to save the universe. We cannot condemn one life just for the sake of victory."

"Prime is right." Rogers said. "We don't trade lives, Vision."

"But you might have a choice." Spoke Banner. He walked up to Vision as he began explaining. "Your mind is made up of complex construct of overlays. JARVIS, Ultron, Tony, me, the Mind Stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another."

"You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?" Rogers asked.

"What I'm saying is, if we take out the stone, there's still whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts." Bruce brought up.

"Can you do that?" Sam asked.

Unfortunately, Bruce shook his head. "No, not me. And definitely not here."

"What if we took him to Cybertron then?" Suggested Cade. "Wheeljack could take the stone out there in no time."

"Unfortunately, we don't have time." Prowl brought up. "We lost contact with our moon base around some time ago, and thus the prototype mass space-bridge too. Even if we could get to Cybertron, we don't know when Thanos might attack and Iacon's defenses cannot repel a mass assault yet."

"Well, if we're looking for a place close, I know one." Rogers suggested.

"I think I know where you're think of. Hopefully they don't mind a lot of visitors." Said Nick before looking at Lennox. "Colonel Lennox have your men ready to move. We're heading towards Africa."

"Hold on a second. How do you plan on moving a whole division of troops and giant robots across the world?" Asked Rhodes.

Suddenly, a large shadow engulfed the facility and the wind began to pick up. Seeing this, everyone ran out of the hangar just in time to see the _Steelhaven_ hovering above them. It began to descend as its lower walkway opened for the troops to enter. "Oh, that will work." Commented Rhodes.

"In that case we should begin boarding ARG!" Optimus's order was cut off when the Matrix of Leadership began to glow. At the same time, the Mind Stone also shined, as well as the Allspark inside Adam Nova. Both the Primes and Vision began to cry out as energy levels began to increase, confusing the others as they tried to help them. Meanwhile, images began to appear in their minds. It first a massive army of demonic-looking Cybertronians on Neptune. Among them was Thunderwing, bowing before a shorter Cybertronian who looked like the Devil with the horns on its head. Then the images shifted towards a neutron star orbiting an Alderson disk. After that were the Thirteen Primes, before they changed into various objects. Said objects became embedded into a halo that surrounded the Matrix of Leadership. It then showed Cybertron surrounded by said halo as the planet began to change into a giant shadowy figure, with glowing blue optics.

Once the images were done, did the three collapse on the ground. Cade and Izzy ran to Adam's side while Wanda was helping Vision and Optimus was being steadied by Prowl and Jazz. "What the hell just happened?" Cade asked no one in particular.

Optimus, who had gotten his balance back, spoke in a grave voice. "I fear that a far greater threat is on the horizon…and we may have been shown an answer to our survival."

 **And there! The Autobots and Avengers finally meet. I also cleared up any confusion of why the Avengers did not know much about the Cybertronians, Sector Seven, NEST, Cemetery Wind and TRF. Be sure to review.**

 **Also, if it helps, imagine Evac like a combination of his robot from the ride, and Hound's form from Transformers the Game.**

 **I was also thinking of doing a three-way crossover between Transformers, Avengers and Gate, or just between Transformers and Gate.**


	6. Decesions Towards War

**Plans are being made! By many sides towards a single point! Be sure to review!**

 **(Unknown Location, the** _ **Darksyde**_ **)**

The Decepticon survivors were recovering after escaping Saturn's moon. Aboard the _Darksyde_ , they were working hard to fix the damage done to the warship during its escape from the Terrorcons. Tidal Wave was presently in his alt mode, having taken damage during the evacuation and couldn't fit in robot mode anyway. Those that weren't were patrolling the ship, manning the turrets, checking the dark matter drives or simply lounging around, wondering what would happen next.

Inside the command bridge, Megatron was surrounded by his officers as he sat on his chair. Around them were Decepticons at their stations, looking over data and systems. Flatline stood beside Megatron's right, working on repairs for the Decepticon leader and ensuring no damage had been done to the Fusion Cannon.

Shockwave spoke first. "Using the Vehicons to hold back the attack, we have over a thousand of the drones, as well as seven hundred Decepticons. Out of the five hundred Orbital Assault Fighters, only a hundred remain. We were fortunate that we decided to stash most of our energon reserves near the hangar, we still have enough that we are not in imminent danger." Reported Shockwave.

"What about the Thunderwing and the Terrorcons? Are they pursuing us?" Megatron asked.

"Negative. Scans indicate they have not left the moon." Soundwave reported. "However, we are blocking our signal at the moment and monitoring all transmissions passing by."

"On a side note. We've managed to intercept Autobot communications." Fracture brought up. "It was fuzzy but appears that Quintessa did indeed survive. She has allied herself with an entity called Thanos." The femme finished

"Thanos?" Megatron asked.

"According to intel, he is the sole survivor of a race called Titans. A warlord, Thanos has conquered numerous worlds, wiping out half the population of each planet he invades." Barricade explained. "Word is that he's been looking for the Infinity Stones."

"The Infinity Stones…Objects of cosmic power." Megatron mused. He remembered the Fallen telling him of those items. How a race, the Celestials, tried to use on to conquer Cybertron in ancient times and failed. Neither he nor Megatron had any real interest in them, since Cybertronians could not use the stones in return for resistance against their powers. Then why would Quintessa be working with him…unless it was to use the Infinity Stones to kill Unicron. "Could the stones be used against Unicron?" Megatron asked Shockwave.

The Decepticon Scientist/Assassin mused, calculating the possibility in his CPU. He soon said, "If Unicron was at full power, the Infinity Stones would not affect him as he is a primordial being. However, in his current condition, the stones could be used to destroy him. It is most likely in return for helping Thanos retrieve the stones, he will help Quintessa kill the Chaos Bringer and then conquer Cybertron. Unicron is a major threat for whatever goal the Titan has." Shockwave explained.

Megatron growled lowly. He did not care if Unicron was killed, taking those insects with him. However, the idea of Quintessa ruling Cybertron did not please the former High Lord Protector, not after her lies to him. Unfortunately, the Decepticons were in no position to fight both the Great Deceiver and Mad Titan on their own. Megatron knew there were forces on Earth and possibly elsewhere that would defy the two. And with the threat of Thunderwing and those Terrorcons, Megatron would have to make some unorthodox decisions. "Set a course for Earth. It is time Optimus and I had a long talk." Megatron ordered.

The Decepticons did not question their lord. They immediately got to work as they carried out his orders and informing the troops. Megatron looked at Shockwave, the second-in-command guessing his leader had more orders. "Bring Shatter and Dropkick here. I have a mission for them. And I believe it is time we initiate Operation: Trypticon."

"As you command my liege." Shockwave bowed. The one-optic Con walked off, contacting his brother and Astrotrain, whose assistance he will need.

 **(The Moon)**

Flying towards Earth's moon was Sky Lynx, a large white, blue and red Dinosaur-like Autobot who could transform into a Space Shuttle, while his lower half could detach and become a blue and red crawler transporter. Aboard him were Sunstreaker, Bob, Daytrader, Grindcore, Hoist and Trailbreaker. The team had been sent to search for the Moon team after contact had been lost.

"We have arrived" Sky Lynx said in a regal tone.

The large Cybertronian landed near the remains of the base. Bits of the facility were floating in the void of space, no signs of life whatsoever. Either way, Sky Lynx opened his door for his passengers to step out. Sunstreaker frown as he scanned the area, trying to pick up any energon signatures.

"Anything?" Grindcore asked as Hoist and Trailbreaker went to check out the base. Meanwhile Daytrader was picking up anything useful he could find.

"Nothing" Sunstreaker replied. Bob was beside him, shuffling his claws against the moon's sand. "Either they're hiding their signatures or…"

"Hey!" Trailbreaker shouted, getting everyone's attention. He and Hoist were beside a large pile of debris. At the very bottom you could see what appeared to be a crack in the floor. However, this one was completely straight, not something made from numerous explosions. "I think we found something." Trailbreaker said as he and Hoist began moving the scraps.

The other Autobots headed over to help out while Sky Lynx transformed and remain on standby. After a few minutes of moving stuff to the sides, the Autobots were greeted with a round door that was similar to the one Sentinel had been hiding behind during his decades of stasis lock aboard the _Ark_. And there was the same button present, which Sunstreaker pressed.

As the door retracted, it revealed the members of the Moon Team. They were all badly damage, with Bumper, Hubcap, Rollbar, and Dune Runner in stasis lock, while Camshaft, Smokescreen Red Alert, Slap Dash and Arctus were still online.

Camshaft's optic shuttered when he saw who it was. "About time you guys found us." He said as he body gave off sparks.

"Sorry about the delay. A lot of stuff happened." Sunstreaker said as the retrieval team helped their friends. The ones in stasis were moved first and taken to Sky Lynx, who had supplies Hoist could use to treat the wounded. The other moon team members were helped up after.

"Grindcore, try to see if you can get the communication tower back online. I'm sure Optimus will want to make contact with Cybertron as soon as possible." Ordered Sunstreaker.

"Ugh, what about the ones who attacked us?" Camshaft asked as Trailbreaker helped him up.

"They attacked the human city New York City but left soon after." Sunstreaker answered. "Right now, we need to get back in touch with home."

A few minutes later all the members of the Moon team were inside Sky Lynx, resting in recharge. Grindcore and Daytrader were working on getting the communication tower back up. Meanwhile Hoist spoke to Sunstreaker. "Their wounds aren't as serious as we feared. But they ones who were found in stasis will need to remain in recharge for a bit longer."

Sunstreaker nodded while absentmindedly scratching Bob's antennas. "Well at least they'll make it. I'm more concerned with the others on Earth. The report that Nova left with a small group aboard the _Ark_ based off some vision makes me worried."

Grindcore had finally succeeded in repairing the communication tower. The moment it came back on, the satellite began giving off a ping every five seconds. "Hey looks like we're getting a message from Cybertron."

Appearing on the screen were Cybertronian letters forming sentences. To any other species it would look like gibberish, but the Autobots were able to read it as clear as day. What they read made them grim. "We need to re-connect this to Earth, now." Sunstreaker ordered.

 **(Nova's Group)**

Having been convinced that the vision was given to him by Primus, Nova Prime decided to set out and find the place that said vision showed him. With the Autobots needed on Earth, Nova took only Evac, Ramhorn, Cogman, Sqweeks (who had been sent by Izabelle to keep an eye on Adam) and the Guardian Knights. Despite it being loss to their fighting forces, the group had taken the _Ark_ , Omega Supreme's built in space-bridge drive perfect for making a long distance travel short.

As the large Autobot was preparing to activate the spade-bridge, Nova looked at the others. "This is the place I saw." Nova began as he activated a hologram from his right palm. It showed the same neutron star in the vision. "Does anyone know what this is, besides the obvious?" Nova asked.

Stormreign got to one knee as he examined the hologram. His optics shuttered as his memory core processed the image. "If my memory is correct, than that is Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves. It is a part of the Nine Realms."

"The Asgardians and Dwarves were close allies with the Dynasty of Prime. The dwarves especially held great respect towards Solus Prime, the sole femme of the Thirteen and the greatest blacksmith in Cybertronian history." Cogman added.

Evac rubbed his chin. "You think something of hers might be there?" He asked.

"The only thing I can think of is her forge. It is a powerful hammer that was used to forge many of the relics of the Thirteen, as well as other objects such as the Sun Extractor." Stormreign answered. "If the hammer is truly there it could provide us a key to stopping the Mad Titan, the Deceiver and perhaps even Unicron."

"Then our course is set." Nova declared. "Omega, take us to Nidavellir."

"Confirm. Setting in coordinates for Nidavellir. Preparing space-bridge in three…two…one." The large Cybertronian bellowed. The space in front of him distorted and turned into a vortex that sucked in the _Ark_.

 **(Earth, somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, the** _ **Steelhaven**_ **)**

"Got to say Clint, it's good to see you again." Steve said as he shook hands with Hawkeye. Strapped to his left arm was his signature shield, given to him by Nick.

The Avengers that were on Earth had assembled on the _Steelhaven_. With them were the Autobots and NEST soldiers as well as their military vehicles. It had taken them a while to get everything inside the Guardian Knights' ship, as it was not made to act as a massive transport craft. But, with a little creativity from Wheeljack and the Wreckers, they had managed. All that was left was to pick-up Hawkeye and Ant Man, the former who was already aboard. And speaking of humans, there had been some debates of whether the Yeager family should be brought to Wakanda or not. While they could not provide any actual support, it would be risky to leave them alone back at the castle. Instead, they were moved to Autobot city, along with Canopy and the sparklings. The city's security system would be more than enough to protect them and/or buy them time to escape should the enemy try to use them as hostages.

Cade had first resisted this idea, saying he could help. But Optimus countered that with most of the Autobots on Earth protecting Vision, they would need someone they could trust to protect the sparklings, the future of the Cybertronian race. The Autobot leader had also given the human male an item that would be useful for protecting Cade's family and the young Cybertronians. It was shaped as a white circular device but Optimus claimed it would transform into invulnerable armor. With these words, Cade caved in and agreed to stay behind.

"Yeah well, when you told me that Ross got arrested, my house-arrest removed and the fate of the universe was at stake, not like I could say no." Hawkeye said back in the present. "Besides, now I can tell my kids when I get home that I flew on a giant robot alien ship."

Chuckles were passed around when the door bay of that floor of the ship opened up. Flying in was Stratosphere, who had gone out to pick up the last Avenger, as well as Landmine who had been with Simmons and Dutch. The large Autobot landed without a problem, opening his doors so the Buggy Autobot could drive out. At the front of the Buggy were Simmons and Dutch, with the back seat occupied by Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne. Both were in their suits as they exited Landmine, whom promptly transformed into his robot form.

"Scott" Rogers called out, getting the man's attention. The former thief had been looking around the Autobot's ship in awe.

"Cap" Scott said as he shook Rogers' hand. "This is…this is…wow…" Ant-Man murmured as he continued looking at the _Steelhaven's_ interior. Just an hour ago he had been working with Hope and her parents in gathering Quantum energy for Ghost, a former enemy whose existence had become unstable. Then that weird man Simmons had appeared, announcing that the warrant for Hope, Hank and Janet had been dropped, but required Scott for a mission regarding the fate of the universe. Then Landmine transformed to show that Simmons was telling the truth, freaking Scott and the Pym family out that somehow caused Scott to get hit by quantum energy that turned him into a baby, a child, teenager, an old man and back to his proper age.

"First time on a space ship?" Rogers asked jokingly.

Scott nodded. "Definitely" He replied. Ant Man then gestured to Hope. "By the way this is Hope. She decided to tag along."

"Captain" Wasp greeted as she shook Rogers' hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hope." Rogers said in return. "Follow me and I'll explain to you what is going."

Not too far away from the Avengers, Nick Fury was sitting on a metal chair. Watching the heroes interact, the former Director of SHIELD decided was fiddling with a pager in his right hand. It was displaying a symbol of a golden star with red and blue around it.

Hill, seeing this, commented, "I thought you said that we wouldn't need her."

"That was before I knew we were dealing genocidal galactic warlords, evil alien robots and the possibility our planet will be destroyed." Nick replied.

"Friend of yours?" Natasha asked, spotting Nick and Hill.

"You could say that. Knowing her she'll be here in a few hours." Nick said.

Meanwhile in the command center of the _Steelhaven_ , Optimus was speaking to Prowl and Jazz about where they were heading. "According to Captain Rogers, Wakanda is a country more advance than any other human country on Earth. They are also the source of the metal Vibranium, which is hailed as the strongest metal on the planet. Was Wheeljack able to learn anything after scanning the captain's shield?"

Prowl nodded. "According to his results, the metal is indeed foreign to Earth, but that wasn't what surprised him. At its molecular core, this Vibranium is in fact Cyber-matter." Prowl reported.

That made the Prime and Saboteur look in surprise. Of all the possibilities, they had not expected cyber-matter. "Whoa, for real, Prowl?" Jazz asked.

"Wheeljack was positive. The cyber-matter appears to have been heavily altered so that it can absorb vibrations. That is how it indestructible, by absorbing kinetic energy. He theorized that it would be quite useful in negating earthquakes." Prowl explained. "However, Wheeljack said that the alteration was too precise and too grand to have been done naturally, which can only mean…"

"The change was done deliberately." Optimus finished. He rubbed his chinplate and had a thoughtful look in his optics.

"Something wrong sir?" Prowl asked.

"Nothing…except this all reminds me of something I had read from Alpha Trion's secret pile of data logs." Replied Optimus. "If Wakanda and Vibranium are related to it, then this can only be fate that we are heading there to remove Vision's Mind Stone."

The loudspeakers came to life. _"We have arrived at Wakanda. Now making contact with their capital. Standby"_ Announced Crosshairs.

 **(Wakanda, the Golden City)**

As the _Steelhaven_ hovered over the city's main airfield, several Dragon Flyers flew out, surrounding the Cybertronian vessel. They were not there to attack or capture, but merely hovered in place and to assure to citizens. The Autobots were moving about the airfield or standing inside the _Steelhaven_. Some were looking around at the buildings while others had their optics on the Dragon Flyers. Meanwhile on the ground several Wakandan Royal Guards had already set up position as they helped NEST transport their tanks and vehicles off the ship while keeping an eye on the guests. The Avengers were walking in one group. Approaching them was T'Challa, the King of Wakanda and current bearer of Black Panther. With him was the Dora Milaje, with their general, Okoye, beside the king.

"This place is quite impressive. Kind of reminds me of Cybertron before the war." Wheeljack noted as he stared at the buildings and Dragon Flyers with interest. The inventor/scientist blue mech had been busy with upgrading some of the Avengers' weapons and armor, such as adding micro-missile pods on the back shoulders of the Hulkbuster that they had brought.

"This Vibranium they've used does indeed have similar properties to Cyber-matter. You might be right Wheeljack." Ratchet noted.

"I'm more interested in their weaponry. According to Rogers, their weapons are sonic-based." Ironhide noted.

Hound raised a browplate. "You mean like that slagger Soundwave? Ugh, just thinking of the creep sends shivers over my circuits." The commando said.

Back with T'Challa, his General spoke up. "When you said you were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world, this is not what I imagined." Okoye commented.

T'Challa seemed amused by her words. "What did you imagine?" He asked.

The Dora Milaje General shrugged. "The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks." Okoye suggested.

Chuckling, T'Challa looked at the Avengers. His eyes then drifted towards Optimus, who was following behind the humans. With him were Prowl and Ironhide. Naturally a few Wakandians were a bit nervous at the massive Cybertronians, but did their best to hide it.

Optimus got to one knee as he approached the king. "Greetings, King T'Challa. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. It is a pleasure to meet you." The Prime greeted.

T'Challa bowed his head in return. "Greetings to you as well, Optimus Prime. It is an honor to finally meet the fame Autobot Leader."

Nodding, Optimus then said, "I know that we are pressed for time, but I was hoping to discuss with you about your people's technology, about its origins to be exact."

The King of Wakanda nodded before turning towards the Avengers. "So, how big of an assault should we be expecting?" T'Challa asked no one in particular. He began leading the group to the Medical Center where his sister was waiting.

"Big, very big your majesty." Banners answered. "Even with the firepower we brought, I'm not sure if it's going to be enough."

"Don't worry. You'll be having us for support, including the Royal Guard, the Milaje, the Border Tribe…" T'Challa explained.

"And one washed up old soldier." Bucky Barnes added. The former Hydra Assassin, now equipped with a new Vibranium arm and carrying an M249 SAW in his right hand.

As Rogers and Bucky reunited, Vision was brought to Shuri's lab. Ratchet decided to accompany as well as Wheeljack. Meanwhile, inside the _Steelhaven's_ control room, Crosshairs was making some adjustments as he parked the massive ship. Then suddenly the ship's radar began picking up two energon signatures. Frowning, the paratrooper zoomed in on the sources and could only say, "Scrap!"

 **(Wakanda Medical Center)**

Rogers, Natasha, Wanda, Banner, T'Challa, Okoye, Nick and Hill had moved to the Wakanda Medical Center, to be more precise Shuri's lab. The princess of Wakanda and T'Challa's sister had Vision lie down on a table. Then she brought up a hologram of his brain, allowing Shuri to examine it and the Mind Stone inside Vision's head and its connection with hiss functions. Also present were Ratchet and Wheeljack. To be more precise holographic images of them since they were too big to fit in the room.

"The structure is polymorphic." Shuri commented as she examined Vision. Beside her was Banner while Wheeljack's holographic head looked at the android's brain behind her.

"Right. We-we have to attach each neuron non-sequentially." Banners replied.

"Why didn't you just reprogram…" Shuri began only for Wheeljack to cut her off.

"…the synapses to work collectively?" The Autobot finished.

"Exactly! Finally, someone who understands." Shuri complimented, very happy to have someone of equal intelligence.

"Because we didn't think of it?" Banner answered awkwardly as he was being ganged up.

Both Shuri and Wheeljack gave him flat looks. "I'm sure you did your best." That was all Shuri said as she got back to work.

"Can you remove it?" T'Challa asked, clearly not understanding what the three were saying.

"There are about two trillion neurons in Vision. Removing them isn't going to be easy." Wheeljack commented.

"He's right, brother. This will take time to dissemble them." Shuri said to T'Challa.

That's when the coms came to life, alerting the Avengers, Wakandians, Autobots and NEST. _"Head's up you lot. The ship's scanners are picking up two energon signals approaching, just entering the country. They're definitely Decepitcons."_ Crosshairs announced.

"Impossible" Okoye said as she checked her Kimoyo Beads, showing no visuals. "Our satellites are detecting nothing in our borders."

"Because your technology was never designed to work on Cybertronians." Optimus said as a holographic image of his head appeared in the room. "Crosshairs, can you tell what they are doing?"

" _From the looks of it, the two are just flying about. They just sent a message saying they want to speak with you."_ Crosshairs replied. _"Want the flyboys to down them?"_

"Hmm…this is unlike Megatron. Tell them to land at the airfield. I will meet them there." Optimus ordered. He then looked at T'Challa. "Your highness, I apologize but can you please tell your forces to hold their fire until I speak with these Decepticons."

T'Challa frowned. Naturally he was uncomfortable of letting possible hostile forces so close to the city. However, he could tell that Optimus would never endanger civilians. "Very well, but permit me to accompany you as you converse with these Decepticons."

 **(Back at the airfield)**

The allied forces all watched as a red McDonnell Douglas Boeing AV-8B Harrier II and a blue Bell AH-1 SuperCobra flying over them. They had their weapons ready but made no move as Optimus and T'Challa walked towards the open part of the airpads. Behind them were their escorts who stayed at a respectful distance but were ready to act.

Spotting the Prime, the two Decepticons did a dive just a few meters away from them. Before they made contact with the surface, the Harrier and SuperCobra transformed into a Chrysler Neon and Chrysler Pacifica respectively. Once they were close enough, the red vehicle transformed into a femme and the blue was a mech. Their red optics shined dangerously as they scanned the 'welcoming committee' before focusing on Optimus.

"Greetings, Optimus Prime. I am Shatter." The red femme introduced herself before gesturing to the blue mech. "And this is my consort, Dropkick."

From the back, Hot Rod spoke up. "Attends une minute, didn't Kup put you down back in London?" The French speaking Autobot asked as he looked Dropkick's new frame.

The blue con growled but was stopped by Shatter. "The past is not what we came to speak of." She said.

"Then why are you here in Wakanda?" T'Challa demanded.

Unlike Optimus who got down to one knee as a sign of respect, neither Cons did that. "That is none of your concern, human." Shatter hissed.

"This is the monarch of the country you have entered, Decepticon. It was by his mercy you were not cut down before we could have this discussion." Optimus said, earning a nod of gratitude from the Black Panther. "Now, what is your purpose here?"

The two Decepticons looked at one another, before Shatter shifted her optics back to Optimus. "Lord Megatron wishes to discuss a temporary truce against…a common foe." She announced to the surprise of the Autobots and NEST present.

 **And there it is! Sorry for the long wait, summer courses were a pain. Now I have my last courses this fall. Anyway be sure to leave a review!**


	7. Marching Towards War

**We're slowly reaching the battle for Wakanda. For now, let us go back in time a little bit and then see what Megatron wants. Be sure to leave a review!**

 **(Few Hours Ago, Outer Space)**

As it turns out, a few people had managed to pick up the Asgardian distress signal before the _Statesman_ was destroyed. The first group were the Guardians of the Galaxy, consisting of Star Lord (Quill), Gamora, Rocket the Racoon, Groot, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis. Hoping to save some lives and get paid for it, what the Guardians found instead were the floating remains of the _Statesman_ and the Asgardian bodies floating through space…and Thor, alive.

Bringing Thor aboard, the God of Thunder awoke. After calming down and eating some soup, Thor recounted what had happened, revealing Thanos as the one behind the attack. Shocked that it was her stepfather, who now possessed two Infinity Stones, Gamora told the tale of her father's agenda, wiping out half of life in the universe through the use of the Infinity Stones. A brief showdown between Thor and Gamora nearly happened; but was stopped when a massive ship suddenly appeared. Nowhere near the size of Thanos' warship, but large enough that it could take in the _Benatar_ and still have plenty of room.

Rocket was the first to recognize the design. "Oh shit! Cybertronians?!" The raccoon exclaimed.

"Do you think there with that Quintessa?" Drax the Destroyer asked as he went to get a rifle.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Everyone to your seats. We're getting out of here!" Quill said as he made a dash for the pilot seat.

"Wait we don't know if they're friendly or not." Gamora said, trying to calm everyone down.

"The only other Cybertronian I heard of was a mercenary named Lockdown. You would not believe how many Ravagers he killed when I was with Yondu." Quill replied as he and Rocket prepared to warp.

"Wait, I know a way to find out." Thor said.

The God of Thunder made his way over to the communication station and pressed a few buttons. "What the hell are you doing?" Rocket asked.

"Confirming if they're hostile or not." Thor said before speaking through the mike. "Hello, this is Thor, newly appointed King of Asgard."

A minute had pass with silence. Then through the radio a voice said, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

Perking at the response, Thor repeated, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

There was a moment of silence aboard the _Benatar_. The Guardians looked the coms, then Thor, the coms and then Thor again. Finally, Quill asked, "What the hell was that?"

"The universal greeting. Everyone knows that." Thor replied.

As if the prove his point, the giant ship did a 180-degree turn, showing its rear. A large ramp suddenly opened, welcoming the Guardians to land their ship. "Told you" Thor said smugly.

Quill rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll take their offer. But if this turns out to be a trap, I'm throwing you back into space." He said before piloting the _Benatar_ towards the ramp. Lowering the thrusters, the Guardians' ship hovered as it entered the larger vessel. The ramp slowly closed behind it as Quill and Rocket safely landed the _Benatar_ on the steel floor. At the same time, Drax pulled out his knives, Gamora readied Godslayer, Mantis stood by support, Rocket prepared his Laser Cannon, Quill had his Quad Blasters out, and Groot continued to play his video games. The _Benatar_ 's ramp opened up, the Guardians and Thor slowly walked out, searching for anyone waiting. It was Drax who first heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"It's an enemy!" Drax roared before rushing forward towards the source, immediately assuming it was enemy. Ignoring his teammates, he ran out the ramp and the first person he spotted was a humanoid teen looking at him in surprise. Drax charged towards him, but before he could get within three meters of the boy, a large mace slammed on the ground between the two. The weapon's sudden appearance caused Drax to lose his momentum and fall on his butt. The mace was followed by a spear, axe, sword and more weapons, each one forcing Drax to crawl backwards.

Stormreign snarled. "You will not hurt Nova Prime!" The leader of the Guardian Knights declared.

"Drax!" Quill shouted. He was about to activate his jet boots when something red and orange slammed into him. Rolling on the ground, Quill found himself face to face with a robot rhino. Gamora was about to attack the beast from behind but a metal hand grabbed her from behind, knocking Godslayer from her hands and lifted the former assassin off the ground. Turning around, she found herself face to face with a giant blue robot.

Mantis attempted to help but quickly found herself in a chokehold by a human-size mech. "Recommend not doing anything miss." The mech said in a British accent.

"Okay! That's it!" Rocket said. He charged his laser cannon. Pointing it at the robot holding Gamora, he said, "No one move or I'm going to vaporize this huge guy's ass!"

Suddenly he found a large plasma cannon pointed at him. The wielder was a diminutive blue mech with large blue optics. "Chihuahua!" Sqweeks exclaimed.

Rocket blinked as he stared at the bottom of the cannon's barrel. "Touché"

"Okay, look. Can we all just calm down for a moment." The boy said, getting everyone's attention. "I'm not sure how this all turned out this way, but I have a feeling it was this guy's fault." He said, looking at Drax who had several large weapons pointed at him. "But since you guys did the Universal Greeting, I'm guessing your original intentions were non-hostile."

"And you would be correct my young friend." Thor said as he got off the _Benatar_.

The boy's eyes widened when he saw the God of Thunder. "Sweet Primus, y-you're Thor! From the Avengers!" He exclaimed.

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

After things had calmed down, the Autobots, Thor and the Guardians all sat down, sipping tea prepared by Cogman.

"I see, so that's how you all met." Nova said. "Well, I'm sure Dr. Banner will be happy to know you're still alive, Thor."

"Yes, and I am also pleased to know he survived too. At least Heimdall's last act was not in vain." Thor replied in a somber tone. He then added. "Plus, seeing how we have a common foe, I would be wondering if you could take me to the place that I need to go to."

"Wait a minute, shouldn't we be going to where Thanos will be?" Gamora stated.

"Oh, that's easy: Knowhere" Thor answered.

Mantis looked confused. "He must be going somewhere."

"No, Knowhere? It's a place, we've been there, it sucks." Quill explained.

"Why would Thanos go to Knowhere, Thor?" Gamora asked.

"Because for years the Reality Stone has been safely under the protection of a man called the Collector." Answered Thor.

"If it's with the Collector than it's not safe, only an idiot would trust that man with a stone." Quill retorted.

"Or a genius." Thor rebuked.

"Either way we have to go to Knowhere." Gamora declared.

"No. Where we need to go, is Nidavellir." Thor said.

"…That's a made-up word." Drax said before taking a sip of his fifth cup.

"All words are made-up." Thor replied.

"Nidavellir is real?" Asked Rocket. "Seriously? I mean, that place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe. I would very much like to go there, please."

"The rabbit is correct and clearly the smartest among you." Thor said, complimenting Rocket.

"Rabbit?" Rocket asked, confused.

"Well, if you're going to Nidavellir, we can take you there. We were just heading there ourselves." Nova said.

"Oh, that would be wonderful." Thor thanked.

"Why do you even have to go to Nidavellir anyway?" Quill asked.

"So Etri the Dwarf can make me a weapon." Thor answered.

Quill raised an eyebrow. "What kind of weapon?"

"The Thanos killing kind." Thor said simply

Quill nodded slowly. "Well, don't you think we all should have something like that?"

Thor immediately brushed off the idea. "No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble as your minds collapsed into madness."

"Is it weird that I want to try it anyway?" Rocket asked curiously.

"Mhm kind of." Thor commented.

"What happened to your old weapon?" Nova asked.

"Long story" Said Thor.

"If we don't stop Thanos from getting another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop." Gamora insisted.

"He already is." Thor said plainly.

"I got an idea! Groot and I will go with the pirate angel and the robots, while the morons head off to Knowhere to stop Thanos. Cool? Cool" Rocket declared.

"So cool" Thor said.

"Oh great, now I got to deal with cleaning up the rodent's fur." Cogman muttered as he put the dishes away.

"Oh, don't make such a fuss, Cogman. At least with an Asgardian we'll have better luck reaching Nidavellir." Nova said to his butler

Quill looked at the raccoon. "For the record, I know you're just doing this because they're going to where Thanos isn't." Star Lord accused Rocket, who merely shrugged it off.

Despite those words, the Guardians minus Rocket and Groot boarded the _Benatar_. As Omega opened his ramp again, the others waved goodbye to them. "Good luck, morons. Bye" Thor said.

"Yeah, don't get killed." Evac added.

Once the Guardians' ship was out of sight, the _Ark_ prepared to head towards Nidavellir. Thor looked around the ship in a bit of awe. "You know I've always wanted to ride in a Cybertronian vessel. My father would tell me stories of the Cybertronains during the alliance between the Dynasty and Asgard when ruled by my grandfather." Thor said.

"Hey, I get ya. Cybertronian weapons are some of the best in the universe." Rocket said as he dragged Groot, the living tree still focused on his game. "Though I mostly had to deal with some crazy bounty hunter named Lockdown that was trying to knab me and Groot for our bounties."

"Lockdown?" Nova asked, surprised. "That guy's been offline for a while now."

"Seriously? I got to hear about this." Rocket said.

Soon, Nova began to explain to the three about the recent happenings of the Cybertronians.

 **(Present Time, Wakanda Airfield)**

"It's a trap" Was all Ironhide said.

His opinion was shared by many of the Autobots and humans who knew the Decepticons. After coming out of their shock that Megatron wanted a temporary truce, many Autobots began voicing their objections to this. Megatron wanting a cease-fire? That's the same as saying scraplets didn't like metal.

"Ironhide is right, Optimus." Prowl said to his leader. "This does not sound like Megatron at all. It's too suspicious."

"True, Prowl." Optimus said. He looked at Shatter. "For what reason would make Megatron propose such a thing?"

Dropkick growled but Shatter stopped him. "Our base was attacked…by Thunderwing, Unicron's herald." The Decepticon femme said. That earned surprise looks from the listeners, including the Avengers who had already been told about the dark god. "He now leads any army of Terrorcons, who overran us and forced us to flee. And who knows what else is serving him."

"Terrorcons?" Steve asked.

"An old Cybertronian legend." Ratchet answered. "Undead Cybertronians, given life by Dark Energon, the life-blood of Unicron. They feel no pain or fear."

"Great, now we got robot zombies to worry about." Sam muttered.

"After all that we have witnessed…I am willing to believe any legend has truth in them." Optimus commented. "However, we have other problems to worry about. Still, this could present an opportunity…"

"Optimus my man." Jazz said as he pulled the Prime over to speak with him privately, out of the Decepticons' audios. "You aren't really going to buy this, are you? This is probably some trap Megs has set up."

"Perhaps" Optimus replied. "But they might be telling the truth. Between Thanos, Quintessa and Thunderwing, the latter is a far greater threat. And with no means to communicate with Cybertron, we'll need help."

Jazz frowned but couldn't deny that Optimus was right. The Autobot leader turned back to Dropkick and Shatter. "I will meet with Megatron, but I shall bring two of my Autobots with me as well."

 **(Outskirts of the Golden City)**

Thirty minutes later, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee had stopped a few miles outside the city, transforming as they waited for Megatron. Shatter and Dropkick were already there, staring at the Autobots who looked back. No words were said from either side.

Then the sounds of jet engines caught their audio receptors. Looking up, they saw Megatron in his Cybertronian jet form flying towards him. Behind him were Starscream and Soundwave. About a mile away from a small hill were Aaron Mongo and Zack Donnelly. Both men were lying on their stomach, watching as the Decepticon leader landed through their binoculars. "This is Donnelly, Megatron has arrived. Repeat Megatron has arrived and he has two more Cons with him." Zack said through the radio.

" _Copy that. We have gunships ready in case things get ugly."_ Lennox said from the other side. Indeed, several Boeing AH-64 Apaches were ready to mobilize along with Dragon Flyers for a possible conflict. Meanwhile inside a command room, an image of the Decepticons was being shown thanks to Wakandan cameras.

"That's Megatron, huh?" Clint asked the screen zoomed in on the Decepticon leader. "Well, he definitely gives the appearance of a tyrant."

Steve looked at Lennox. "If things go south, how bad would the aftermath be?" The Avenger asked.

Colonel sighed. "Those two that came with him are some of the toughest Cons I've ever seen. And if the other Decepticons are nearby, it won't be a quick fight." Lennox said.

Back at the meeting, Megatron spoke first. "Prime"

"Megatron" Optimus said back in a neutral tone.

A few seconds of silence past, both sides sizing the other up. Then Megatron said, "Let us not waste any more time. You know why we are here, and I know why you are here."

"So, you're already aware of the Infinity Stones." Optimus stated.

Megatron nodded. "I have no interest in them, because I cannot use them. However, I am aware of the threat both Thanos and Quintessa together present. That treacherous witch has an army of Sharkticons and Allicons, as well as an armada of ships. If she were to band with Thanos, Quintessa could easily conquer Cybertron. And if Unicron is revived, no one could stop him." Megatron explained. "Which is why I am proposing a truce…"

"Until Quintessa, Thanos and Unicron are dealt with that is." Optimus added.

"Correct. We both know that your ranks may have increased a little since our last battle, but they cannot stand against such a force. Even with the insects' help, your chances are still slim." Megatron stated.

Optimus was silently, thinking of his options. It was true, their human allies were limited in their resources, and they couldn't exactly reveal that Unicron was the Earth's core to their leaders, not without risking a potential backlash. Concerning his own people, the Autobots still did not have a standard fleet, just a collection of modified starships. There was also the Cybertronian civilians to worry about. Allying with Megatron might be the best choice. Oh, Optimus was under no delusion that his former brother would betray him when given the chance, but the Prime also knew the Decepticon leader was prideful and would want revenge against Quintessa and Thunderwing. And despite his ruthlessness, Megatron did care for Cybertron, in his own twisted way.

"Fine" Optimus said. "I agree to this truce."

Megatron showed a fang grin as the two leaders, former brothers, shook hands.

It was at that moment Crosshairs spoke on the comms. :Hey boss man! Sunstreaker's group found the Moon Team, and they're receiving a message from Cybertron. Better get here quick.:

 **(Wakanda Airfield)**

Under Megatron's orders, Starscream and Soundwave returned to the _Darksyde_ , while Shatter and Dropkick remained with their leader. The Autobots and humans kept sharp optics and eyes on the Decepticons. T'Challa also had the force-field cover the city to repel attacks. The Autobots were on the _Steelhaven_ , trying to clear the static to get the message. Meanwhile, at the medical center where the Avengers, T'Challa and most of the Autobots and NEST officers were gathered, Optimus revealed a secret, a connection between Wakanda and Cybertron.

Millions of years ago, when the Thirteen learned that Earth was Unicron, rather destroy the planet, they decided to seal the dark god. Under Alpha Trion's instructions, the Cybertronians created a modified seed. As Earth had already been seeded beforehand by the Primes, the planet still had some cyber-matter buried deep underground. This new seed would release an altered cyber-matter that could absorb vibrations, meant to keep Unicron's flow of Dark Energon suppress and from reaching the surface. This would work by having the seed bury deep underground, instead of expanding upon hitting the surface, and link up with the remains of cyber-matter buried deep in the crust of the Earth.

However, something went wrong. While on trajectory, the seed, or meteorite' went off course and impacted in Africa. The meteor spread across that location and altered the environment and wildlife. Though it did not spread far as intended, the Cyber-matter, or Vibranium, did its job and kept Unicron in a stasis lock for all those years, though could not completely prevent the Dark Energon from rising to the surface, where it caused numerous natural disasters.

"As a member of the Children of Primus, Quintessa most likely knows about this. According to Wheeljack, if one were to manipulate the Vibranium deeper towards the planet's core, Unicron's spark, it would cover the entire planet in metal, including all living beings, animals and humans alike. Quintessa probably wants this, so she can kill the Chaos Bringer and have plenty of cyber-matter to create a new generation of Cybertronians, under her rule." Optimus finished.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the group. The Wakandans themselves were deeply affected upon learning that the source of their civilization came from another race. All this time they had thought that the meteor's arrival was a chance of fate. However, T'Challa saw this differently. "Then it is all the more reason to stop her. We worked long and hard to master the power of Vibranium. And whether it was by fate or accident, we are here and will ensure that neither Thanos, Quintessa or Unicron get our Vibranium or the Infinity Stone." The king declared.

The Wakandans present seemed invigorated by their leader's words. Before Optimus could reply, Crosshairs' voice spoke through the radio. :We finally got through the static. Here comes the message, folks. Sounds pretty serious:

 **(Twenty-Four Hours Ago, Iacon, Cybertron)**

It was a usual day on the reborn Iacon. Mechs and femmes were enjoying being back on their world, with sparklings and younglings playing about. However, they did not know of what was to come.

Near the main gate watchtower was Clocker. The former racer Autobot was coordinating the patrol groups with Scattershot beside him. Most of the guards were the drones Autotroopers who only transformed into ground vehicles, Cybertronian cars. It helped make up the low number of soldiers the Autobots had.

"Look like nothing new today. Can't say I'm a little disappointed." Clocker complained.

"That is true. The only unusual thing to happen so far was that strange energon signature that was picked up from the Sea of Rust." Scattershot commented.

"Wasn't a team sent for that?" Clocker asked.

Scattershot. "Yes, Moonracer and Firestar went there to check. We're to be ready in case they call."

"Understood we'll have our audio receptors listening." Clocker said with a sigh

Suddenly the radar began blinking rapidly, startling the Autobots in the observation room. "What is that?" Clocker demanded.

"Sir, we're picking up multiple signals coming from orbit!" An Autobot reported.

True enough multiple dots began showing on the large radar, getting larger and larger. And it was heading right towards them. "Bring it up on screen. And contact all posts and Magnus, now!" Clocker ordered.

"Yes sir!" An Autobot responded. In seconds a holographic screen popped up, showing dozens of large slow spinning cruisers that were spinning on their axis and thousands of smaller warships. Zooming in, Clocker spotted a symbol in the shape of a green face with fanged teeth. Clocker recognized it from an image Optimus had shown during an officer meeting once: Quintessa's symbol.

"Clocker, their powering their cannons!" Scattershot shouted.

"Activate the AA guns! Take down as many as you can! Power up the shields! Evacuate all non-needed personnel now!" Clocker ordered.

From nearby small towers, Thermo Rocket Cannons, Neutron Machine Turrets and Plasma Laser Autocannons came to life. Turning upwards, the weapons fired a barrage at the oncoming invaders. Numerous gunships were destroyed quickly, and a single Cruiser was downed. In response, the Warships fired their proton rockets and plasma cannons, while the Cruisers fired their forward energy cannon and neutron turrets. Numerous AA guns were destroyed, along with parts of the wall. Even the watchtower was shaken up by the onslaught. Then a smaller tower was destroyed by the constant barrage and the barrier around Iacon began to dissipate.

"The shield generator was destroyed! We can't maintain the force-field!" An Autobot shouted.

"Clocker, some of the crafts are heading towards the city!" Scattershot announced.

True enough, several of the Cruisers burrowing themselves tail first into the ground and balanced themselves with the aid of a landing stabilizers. Once that was done, the bay doors opened and coming out were bulky, bestial looking Cybertronians armed with plasma rifles and electric spears. According to the data left by Alpha Trion, these were called Allicons. Several Jetskis also disembarked, each one having two Allicons, one who was firing the photon cannons the skis were equipped with. They immediately engaged with the Autobots and Autotroopers. At the same time, the gunships began doing bombardment waves, combating Autobot Orbital Assault Fighters or flyers, or unloading a brigade-size unit of those Cybertronians into the city.

"The watchtower is lost! Evacuate and regroup with our forces outside! We need to push these fraggers back and protect the civilians!" Clocker ordered as he activated his dual forearm mounted plasma cannons, readying himself for the fight to come.

 **(Center of Iacon)**

Panic had already begun to fill the city when the barrier fell. Citizens were screaming and fleeing towards the shelters. Parents immediately grabbed their sparklings and younglings the moment the enemy began bombarding the force-field. Autobots and Autotroopers were split between escorting the non-combatants and fending off the invaders.

Fortunately, Magnus and Optimus had prepared in the event of a massive-scale assault. AA guns automatically activated

In a certain area was Perceptor. The Autobot scientist linked to his shoulder-mounted scope, zooming in on the numerous enemy crafts. He saw that the Allicons clearly outnumbered the Autobots' forces, both in the air and ground. And more of the drones were landing by the minute, despite the AA defenses bringing down several warships and a few Cruisers.

Turning around, Perceptor saw Magnus driving up to him. With him were Springer in his Apache alt mode and Blurr, another former racer with a light and dark blue 2018 Koenigsegg Agera alt mode. Following behind them were two femmes, Greenlight, a green and chartreuse yellow femme and Lancer, an orange purple femme who transformed into a Yoshimaru Street RS-4 and Mototec Cali 40cc respectively. The scientist ran up to them as they transformed. "Ultra Magnus! A cursory evaluation of Allicons capabilities indicates a distinct tactical deficiency." Perceptor reported.

"In other words, Perceptor…" Magnus asked.

"We're outnumbered!" Springer translated as he pointed to an oncoming Jetski. Acting quickly, the triple-changer sub-spaced his right-forearm mounted plasma rocket launcher. Firing two rockets, the projectiles struck the jetski head on, knocking the two Allicons off it.

Immediately Magnus began to carry out orders. "Perceptor! Get to Blaster and tell him to contact Optimus Prime! Springer, head to where Skyhammer is and provide assistance! Lancer and Greenlight are with me! We'll head to the frontline and coordinate the defenses!"

Blurr suddenly zoomed up to the front. "What about me, Ultra Magnus! I can help I want to help! What should I do?" Blurr asked in his usual fast-moving talking.

"Blurr, I want you to help evacuate the civilians to the shelters. Look for stragglers and guide them to safety." Magnus said, his processors taking a moment to take in Blurr's words.

"Oh, absolutely postively! I can do that! I'll get the job done because no one does a better job than me! Absolutely!" Blurr said as he transformed and took off.

Springer soon did the same, transforming into his Boeing AH-64 Apache alt mode and taking to the air, while Perceptor was already in his Land Rover Discovery Sport mode, driving towards the communication tower.

"Let's go ladies! We need to reinforce the frontlines immediately." Magnus said before transforming, followed by Lancer and Greenlight. The three reeved up their engines and took off. They had to avoid explosions and falling debris while driving.

:Ultra Magnus, what about Moonracer and Firestar? They're outside the city.: Greenlight said.

:Nothing we can do for them right now. We need to focus on pushing the Allicons back and giving the civilians time to get to safety.: Responded Magnus.

A few minutes later the three arrived at a skirmish. The Allicons were engaging Autobots and Autotroopers under Kup. Guzzle was there too, firing his right arm mounted Proton Machine Gun. Kup had his Plasma Shell Shotgun, destroying the upper portion of an Allicon's body. Most of the defenders had taken cover and were shooting at the advancing enemy, whose durable armor was making them hard to kill.

Ultra Magnus transformed when he saw an Allicon try to flank Kup and the others. Pulling out his Jet Hammer, the jet thrusters increased the hammer's speed as Magnus did a powerful swing. The impact disfigured the Allicon's face and bended much of its body as it was sent flying. Magnus then put away his hammer and pulled out his Neutron Assault Blaster, firing a barrage as he and the femmes raced over to the others, the female Cybertronians firing their right forearm mounted photon blasters.

"Glad you could make it, lad!" Kup said as Magnus sat beside him. "These slaggers have been hammering down on us since this whole thing started." The old mech explained before shooting down two Allicons with a full charged shell. "We're trying to connect with Clocker's group to former a tighter line, but it's hard with these Allicons being everywhere."

"Okay! We'll assist you. We need to hold out for the civilians to reach safety." Magnus said as he fired his blaster.

"You got it lad! Okay everyone, let's give these buggers what for!" Kup shouted.

 **(Iacon Communication Tower)**

The skies were filled with explosions as Autobot flyers, Orbital Assault Fighters and spaceships fought against Cruisers, Warships and Jetskis. At the very top of the tower was Blaster, sitting in a lone chair as he fired the tower's heavy laser cannon.

"Get out a shout, ow!" Blaster cheered as he shot down another Jetski. All but the most vital staff were evacuated when the fighting broke out. With the exception of a security group, the tower was pretty much deserted.

It was at that moment, Perceptor climbed up the ladder. He had a few scorch marks, having had to deal with a few Allicons along the way. "Hey, Perceptor! What's shaking? Other than this tower?" Blaster asked.

"Blaster, Ultra Magnus sends orders to contact Optimus Prime on Earth." Perceptor said through vents.

The communication expert grinned. "Alright! Cover your receptors, Perceptor!"

Dialing in a few keys, several plugs appeared and linked up to Blaster. Amplifying the radio tower's signal, Blaster began sending the message. "Optimus Prime do you read me? The Allicons are blitzing Iacon City! We're really taking a pounding! Don't know how much longer we can hold out!"

As the Autobot communication office kept sending the same message, several Allicons on Jetskis detected the radio signal. With a roar, they dived towards the communication tower. Firing their plasma turrets, the Allicons blew up the top of the radio tower, knocking Blaster and Perceptor off their peds. Coming out through the smoke were six Allicons armed with electric spears. One of them lunged at Perceptor, but the Autobot scientist pulled out his Plasma Cannon and filled the Allicon full of holes. A second Allicon was dealt with by Blaster's Sonic Submachine Gun, the fast shooting weapon left the drone unrecognizable.

However, the four remaining Allicons pounced on Perceptor, trying to rip him apart. "R-run Blaster! Save yourself!" Perceptor shouted as he kicked an Allicon in the faceplate.

"No way!" Blaster exclaimed as he kicked the Allicons off Perceptor. "I got a tune for these fools!" The communication officer said. He then released a powerful sonic shockwave from the built-in speakers under his chestplate and shoulderplates. The blast fried their circuits and sent the flying over the edge of the tower.

Lowering his plates, Blaster helped Perceptor back onto his peds. "Thanks, Blaster. But do you think your message got through to Prime?" The scientist asked.

"Let's hope so…" Blaster replied as the two looked at the battle taking place in Iacon.

 **(Present Time Wakanda)**

:…We're seriously taking a pounding! Don't know how much longer we can hold out!:

The room went silent as the message was abruptly cut off. On everyone's mind and processor was that the timing was terrible. "If it is Allicons, then this can only be Quintessa's doing. Either she wants to deny us from getting reinforcements, force us to leave and assist Iacon, or try and capture Cybertron without Thanos' help." Prowl explained.

"Either way we can't lose Cybertron. Not after we just got it back." Cliffjumper huffed.

"And yet we cannot leave now, not when Thanos and Quintessa's forces are on their way. I do not know where…" Optimus trailed off as a plan formed. It was a dangerous plan, but it could possibly work. Without saying a word, the Prime headed towards the airfield. Megatron was still there, with Shatter and Dropkick on guard.

"Megatron" Optimus said, getting the Decepticon leader's attention. "Can your forces get to Cybertron in time to help repel the Allicons?"

"What?!" Ratchet exclaimed, caught completely by surprise by Optimus' question. He wasn't the only one as every Autobot and human were absolutely shocked. "Optimus are you insane?! You want the Decepticons to go to Cybertron?!"

"Ratchet is right, Prime. What's to say his goons won't try to take over Cybertron once the Allicons are driven away?" Questioned Brawn.

"Megatron's forces are armed and capable of leaving to assist Iacon's defenses. Plus, I know Megatron would never allow Cybertron to fall into the hands of someone like Quintessa, who tricked him." Explained Optimus.

Megatron chuckled. "As it pains to admit it, you're right, Prime. Besides, I do not think I want to risk my current fighting forces against both Quintessa's and your forces at the same time. I will inform Shockwave and…"

"I said your army to go to Cybertron, Megatron. You, however, will remain here." Optimus cut off Megatron. The reason for this was something everyone figured out. Despite certain elements in their forces (i.e. specific Seeker), the Decepticons were loyal to Megatron and would not abandon him, as he held them together. With Megatron here as a hostage, the Decepticons would not be able to conquer Cybertron unless they wanted their leader back. Shockwave, Soundwave and Blackout would see to that.

Megatron, who also realized that, seemed impressed rather then displeased. "Heh, seems you have learned something from me, Prime. Very well, Shatter and Dropkick will stay with me too. And being here will give me a better chance offlining that witch." Megatron said before giving the orders to Shockwave via comms.

It was at that moment the scanners picked up something coming from above. Looking up, humans and Cybertronians watched as a massive dropship was descending towards them. "There here" Was all Optimus said.

The dropship collided with the energy shield, exploding upon contact. No damage was done to the shield as the smoke and debris disappeared. "God, I love this city." Bucky muttered.

"Don't get too excited. More of those things are landing outside the city." Rhodes reported as more dropships landed. Following them were dozen beams of blue light. On board the _Steelhaven_ , Crosshairs zoomed in and watched as thousands of Sharkticons were arriving in their alt modes before transforming into their robot modes. With them were Chitauri soldiers, Chitauri Gorillas along with tanks and flying Chariots. Flying down from the upper atmosphere were numerous Leviathans.

:Boss Bot. The enemy are coming here in numbers.: Crosshairs announced.

It was at that moment the Avengers and T'Challa had arrived on the airfield. "Evacuate the city! Engage all defenses! We must hold the enemy back until Shuri removes the Mind Stone." The Wakanda King told Okoye.

"NEST, I want the tanks to take position on the hills. Choppers, be ready to lift off on a moment's notice." Colonel Lennox ordered his forces.

Optimus looked at his Autobots. They had already gathered, their weapons at the ready and their faceplaces showing grim determination. With a nod, Optimus gave the order. "Autobots, roll out!"

 **The Battle of Wakanda is going to begin! Be sure to leave a review!**


	8. Let the battle begin

**My Uncle passed away a few days ago. It wasn't from the Coronavirus but that doesn't change how the fact he is gone. My Mom and I are still recovering, he was her younger brother, and in his will, he wants to be cremated and his ashes spread over Long Beach Island like Grandpa. I just hope this quarantine ends soon so we can do it.**

 **Anyway, now the answer to the question you've all be waiting for, along with the beginning of the battle of Wakanda. Read, enjoy, and review!**

 **(A Few Hours Ago)**

Systems slowly coming online, Cosmos came out of stasis lock. Shaking his helm and getting his scanners oriented, the red-helmed mech realized that he was floating in outer space. It took a moment, but his processors finally recalled what happened. When the Sharkticons began their bombing run on the Autobot Moon Base, Cosmos was a bit too slow to get back to the outpost. So, he had to alter his course by jumping backwards to avoid the blast. However, he was not prepared by how strong the explosion was, as the shockwave made Cosmos lose his footing and sent him flying into space. Primus must've been smiling down on him as the Sharkticons didn't even notice him.

As his functions had finished fully coming online, Cosmos spotted something from the corner of his vision. Heading towards him was a large ring-shaped spacecraft, the same one that the Sharkticons had been escorting. Unable to move, Cosmos had no choice but allow himself to get whacked by the large vessel, just barely managing to grab on before he was flung away. Digging his digits into the ship, Cosmos was able to tear open a small bit, enough for him to squeeze through. It was a good thing to as the ship entered a wormhole, and Cosmos would've been seriously damage by the sudden jump.

As he got his bearings, Cosmos' scanners were picking up three human signals coming from inside the vessel. Walking while adjusting his audio receptors, he could hear two of them.

"Wow, you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?" A male voice said.

"Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty…" Came a second male voice, though younger.

It was clear that the older male was annoyed as the younger one began speaking rapidly. "I know what you're gonna say to me."

"You should not be here."

"I was gonna go home."

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"But it was such a long way down and I just thought about-"

"And now I gotta hear it."

"And this suit is, ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So, if anything, it's kind of your fault that I'm here…"

"What did you just say?"

"I take that back. And now I'm here in space."

"Yeah. Right where I didn't want you to be. This isn't Coney Island, or some field trip. This is a one-way ticket. Do you hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through."

"I did think this through. You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood." There was a pause after that odd statement. "Okay, that didn't make sense, but you know what I'm trying to say."

By the end of the conversation Cosmos had walked upon two human males…and a floating cape. Both humans were wearing advanced armor that were made of nanites according to Cosmos' scanners. The sound of his pedes hitting the floor drew all threes' attention on him.

"Whoa!" Cosmos said, raising his servos. "I'm a friendly!"

Tony Stark had one of his repulsors raised until he spotted a familiar symbol on Cosmos' armor. "You're with the yellow and blue robots." Tony said, showing an image of said mechs.

Cosmos tilted his helm, taking a moment to register whom he was referring to. "You mean Bumblebee and Evac? Yeah, we're part of the same faction. I'm guessing you two also ended here because of whoever was piloting this weird ship."

"Basically yeah." Stark commented. "Right now, though, we need to save a magician."

As if to prove his point, a loud scream vibrated across the ship, startling the three stowaways. Cosmos then spoke up. "Look, I'm willing to help, but I'm picking up tons of non-human lifeforms on this ship, near where the third human is. All of whom I'm guessing are not friendly."

"First, we do some recon, then we work out a plan. Okay?" Stark said as he led the other three, including the cape, towards the noise.

Not to long later, the four were looking over a balcony. Down below was Dr. Strange, being held in mid-air telekinetically by Ebony Maw. Surrounding the Doctor were dozens of needles that whenever they touched Strange, would cause him to show expressions of pain. Finally, there were several Chitauri soldiers armed with energy guns. Some were beside Ebony while others were taking up positions behind and above Strange.

"Well this is not a good situation." Cosmos commented. "Just one of them could hold the human at gun point and we still have those who are covering from above."

"Yeah, this an't going to be a walk in the park." Tony said in agreement. He looked at Peter. "What about you kid, got anything?"

Peter was silent, studying the situation. He then said, "Okay, okay. Okay, you ever see this really old movie Aliens?"

Back with Ebony Maw, the Black Order member continued his interrogation. He smirked as he noticed the Doctor's discomfort. "Painful, are they not?" He asked, indicating to the needles. "They were originally intended to be used for microsurgery. In fact, anyone of them could…" Maw's explanation was cut off when he heard a noise behind him. Turning around, Maw saw it was Iron Man, repulsors raised and at the ready.

"Going to ask you once, Squidward. Let the doc go." Iron Man warned.

Several of the Chitauri point their weapons at Stark, while some point theirs at Strange. Maw merely gave the Avenger a glare. "You demand when the odds are stacked in my favor?" He asked mockingly.

In that moment, Spider-Man made his move. Crawling on the ceiling, he shot numerous spider nets at the Chitauri. The alien soldiers all howled as they could not break free of their bindings. "I always make sure to have a good hand when betting, pal." Iron Man said as he walked closer.

"Even without them, I could still end your friend's life in an instant." Maw said, his confidence unchanged.

"I gotta tell ya, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy." Iron Man said nonchalantly.

Maw growled. "You saved powers are inconsequential compared to mine." To add to his point, several objects were floating beside him as Maw was floating too.

Tony smirked. "Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies." And then he fired a shoulder missile that destroyed the nearby wall. Then the vacuum of space kicked in and pulled Maw out. The Black Order could only let out a short scream before being sucked into space, followed by the Chitauri. Strange would've joined him if Cosmos did not jump in front of him. Using his large frame and mass, he held Strange in place while Stark sealed the hole with his Zero Cannon, the coolant spray closing it shut.

Cosmos finally released Strange, the Cloak of Levitation returning to his master's shoulders. The Autobot stared at the now closed hole and then at the humans. "Well…that was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

 **(Cybertron, Sea of Rust)**

A Cybertronian dropship was making it way over the Sea of Rust. Below them was a K130 Braunschweig class Corvette riding across said sea, completely unaffected by the acidic liquid. They were currently heading towards a large station near the edge of the sea, the target of the two femmes aboard the dropship and the large mech. Said station was colored primarily white and grey, with bits of black and red too. Towering over buildings even in the rebuilt Iacon, and despite the dozens of rust and damage done to it, the station held an aura of magnificent in its own way. As it got bigger as they got closer, Moonracer checked her scanner.

"That's definitely where the energon signal is coming from." The teal femme said. "But I can't find any records of this station, not even from the ones saved by Alpha Trion."

" _Whatever it is, it might be worth checking out."_ Broadside said through the comms.

Once the corvette was close enough, it transformed into a large silver and red mech who was the same size as Stratosphere. The dropship landed and its doors opened, with the femmes exiting the craft. "Broadside, we're going to scout on the ground. Take to the air and tell us what you see." Moonracer said.

" _Copy that."_ Replied Broadside. He then transformed into his third mode, a Boeing C-17A Globemaster III and took to the sky. He immediately began scanning the base, taking in the large cannons. _"Hmm, it's in surprisingly good condition. Besides the patches of rust, I'm not seeing much damage. Looks like the only entrance is the main one. About three clicks to the north."_

"Got it, we're moving." Moonracer said as she and Firestar then transformed into a teal Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R and a red Honda Davidson Sportster respectively and headed off towards the building. Thirty minutes later, the duo arrived to what appeared to be a small doorway. Activating their built-in lights, the femmes entered, their optics and scanners focused as they walked through the dark corridor. Just like the outside, the interior was filled with numerous rust spots, but the damage was not that bad.

"This base is quite sturdy to remain in good condition for so long." Firestar commented.

"Or someone has kept it like that." Moonracer added. "We may not be the first ones here."

Firestar huffed some air. "Way to make me feel uncomfortable Moonracer."

The femmes continued exploring the base, searching for any signs of life. Eventually, their venture led them to a large room that looked like a security station. There were several large screens next to one another with a console underneath it. "Looks like a command console." Firestar commented.

"A good place to start." Moonracer said as the two femmes approached the console. Typing in, they managed to bring the screens to life. Searching for any information, they discovered that the base they were in had been around for a long time, since the Dynasty of the Primes and had been even used as a base against the Celestials when they invaded. Moonracer frowned. "How could something that has been around during the Dynasty not have been found until now?"

"It could be like you said: maybe someone was keeping this place intact and out of sight." Firestar said, giving her own response.

A loud _thud_ was heard from somewhere nearby, causing both femmes to jump before spinning around, weapons at the ready. Moonracer had her plasma cannon focused on the ceiling while Firestar aimed her photon rifle at the entrance. "Or maybe, that person is still here."

 **(Nidavellir)**

"The Dwarves are known for a lot of things. But leaving a mess is not one of them." Thor said as he touched a dusty piece of metal with a digit.

Omega Supreme had arrived to where the Dwarves lived not too long ago. However, instead of finding a thriving civilization, the group was met with a dead neutron star and damaged Alderson disk that surrounded it. The place was lifeless as Cybertron once was. It was not a pleasant sight, nor did it inspire hope for them.

Once the _Ark_ settled down, a group consisting of Nova, Thor, Cogman, Rocket, Evac and Groot disembarked to explore the destroyed Realm. So far, they had found no signs of life, not a single Dwarf. There wasn't even a forge being used. "Personally, I always thought the Dwarves might be a little untidy when doing work, but this is something else." Cogman said as he tried to find something that could tell them what happened.

"Well, they gotta be somewhere…right?" Rocket asked, making sure Groot didn't get lost as he continued playing his game.

It was then something caught Nova's attention, making him freeze in place. "Uh, Mr. Thor…"

"Thor is fine, young friend." The Asgardian replied.

"Thor. Well, not to bring up old memories, but you said that Thanos was using a Gauntlet for the Stones, right?" Nova asked. When the Asgardian nodded, Nova continued. "Did it look something like that?" He raised a finger and pointed to his left. Following his gaze, the others saw a left-handed version of the Infinity Gauntlet resting on a pedestal.

A horrifying realization came upon them before they were suddenly attacked by a large mass. The attacker swatted Thor aside before trying to stomp Rocket and Groot, the Racoon pulling his tree friend out of the way. Cogman grabbed Nova while Evac lunged at the foe, grappling with them as the Cybertronian tried to pin them down.

Thor, who had just gotten up, looked at his attacker. His eyes widened. "Eitri!" He exclaimed.

True enough, the being who was wrestling with Evac was none other than Eitri, King of the Dwarves and ruler of Nidavellir.

"That's a dwarf?" Nova whispered besides Cogman. "Aren't they supposed to be…shorter?"

"A misconception my lord. While most dwarves are, the ones of Nidavellir are taller than most humanoids. To be more precise, those of royal blood are." Cogman answered.

"Thor…" Eitri mumbled as he stepped away from Evac, the Autobot doing the same. There was a mix of rage and grief in the Dwarf's eyes. "You were supposed to protect us. Asgard was supposed to protect us!"

Understanding his friend's rage, Thor still defended himself. "Eitri, Asgard is gone. Destroyed by Ragnarok. But Eitri…" Thor said, looking at the left-handed Gauntlet. "The glove, Eitri. What did you do?" He demanded.

Eitri's face changed to one of shame as he sat down on top of a pile of metal. It was then everyone noticed that the Dwarf's hands were covered in metal, forever forming fists. "Three hundred Dwarves lived on this ring. I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted: a device capable of harnessing the power of the Stones. And he killed everyone anyway. All except me. 'Your life is yours', he said. 'But your hands... Your hands are mine alone.'"

Thor could see how hard this all hit him. Losing his people, losing his hand, being responsible for giving Thanos the means to complete his mad plan, Eitri probably felt like the biggest scum in the universe. But Thor knew differently. "Eitri, believe me I know that it feels like all hope is lost. Trust me, I've been there. But all the weapons you've made over the centuries, swords, axes, hammers and so on. None of those were made thanks to your hands, but by your head. And now I need that head of yours, to help me kill Thanos."

 _Clang! Clang!_

The sound of two heavy objects hitting the ground caught their attention. Before Eitri's feet were the two metal cuffs that covered his hands, now twisted, and opened, allowing them to slip out. On his other side was Nova, Cogman near him. He looked at the Dwarf King and Asgard King and said, "Though the ideas did come from his head, it wouldn't hurt to be able to use his hands." Nova said, having used his electromagnetism powers to free Eitri of his bonds.

The young Prime then looked at the Dwarf King. Said person was looking at his hands, still trying to comprehend that he was now free. "My name is Nova Prime. And I believe you have something that belongs to me."

 **(Few Minutes Later)**

Eitri escorted the group deeper into the ring, far away from where they had met. "Solus Prime was someone even the Dwarven Kings of old admired. Her smith skills were considered a thing of beauty for many and that she shared some of her secrets to us, and honor. When Alpha Trion came to us to protect her Forge, we could not refuse."

They stopped in front of a wall, currently covered by a pile of scrap. Moving aside said pile, Eitri revealed a symbol on the wall. The Cybertronians recognized it as the personal sigil of Solus Prime herself. "The moment Thanos came, I ordered that this be hidden. I feared that if the Mad Titan found it, he might try to use the hammer for his own ends, even if he couldn't bring out its full potential." Eitri added.

Pressing his hand against the symbol, it recognized him and glowed momentarily. When it stopped, the wall parted, revealing it to be a door. A door to a vault. And inside said vault were few items. At the back were five large Cybertronian stasis pods. In front of them, located in the very center, floating in midair thanks to a gravity projector, was a large golden hammer. Just like the vault door it too bore the symbol of Solus Prime and radiated an aura that one would call divine.

Nova Prime approached the hammer, the others not doing anything. Slowly he raised a hand towards the hammer. As if recognizing him, the hammer began to shift, plates began to fold inwards and it started to shrink. Once done, the now human-sized hammer floated downwards until it was in Nova's hands. The Prime gripped the hammer, feeling it and the power that seemed to flow through the device.

"Well?" Thor asked.

"It's the hammer, the Forge of Solus Prime." Nova declared as he looked towards the others.

"Great" Rocket said. "Then let's get it to work and make this Thanos-killing weapon already."

"I don't think I can properly use it right now." Nova told the racoon. He then looked at the Neutron Star, still dead, and the cold unused the forges. "But I think I can get it to power the rest of this place. Then we can really get to work on that weapon for Thor."

"If you can get the forge working again, I will gladly make the weapon that will avenge my people. A king's weapon, that will be the greatest in Asgard. It shall even be able to summon the Bifrost." Eitri promised, a look of determination and vengeance on his face.

"Does it have a name?" Thor asked.

"Stormbreaker."

Leaving, the others prepared to get the forge operational. Nova had paused for a moment, looking at the pods. He could sense spark signs inside, but they appeared to be in a life and death state, something Nova had never seen before. Another point of interest he noticed were that each pod had a single, yet different Cybertronian letter inscribed on them. From left to right, they were: N. E. X. U. S.

 **(Wakanda, Earth)**

Heading towards where the highest concentration of hostile dropships had landed, the allied forces headed out. The Wakanda Royal Guard, Border Tribe, Dora Milaje, their king, Bucky, and the Avengers were riding aboard Wakanda transports. Driving and flying beside them were the Autobots, three Decepticons, War Machine, Falcon, the NEST Tank Division, and Bruce inside the Hulkbuster armor. The Dinobots had already gone ahead to prepare for the upcoming battle. From the rear were several Apache Helicopters and Dragon Flyers, ready to provide air support.

When they reached where the Jabari and Dinobots were already stationed, the humans disembarked and got into formation. The Cybertronians transformed and readied their weapons. NEST forces meanwhile took up position on top of a hill at the rear. Colonel Lennox walked across the M1 Abraham Tanks, Anti-Air M42 Dusters, and his men. "We stay here. The hostiles are believed to have air support, so our job will be to shoot them down before they reach the city." Lennox explained to his men as some of them readied heavy machine guns, stingers, and other AA weapons to be used.

At the same time, Optimus Prime, still in his alt mode, drove up towards the dome, with T'Challa, Steve and Natasha riding inside him. Steve was wearing his signature shield over his left arm, while equipped with a Wakandan shield over his right arm. Waiting for them were Proxima, Obsidian and Gnaw. Obsidian also had a new mechanical arm to replace the one he lost. Proxima had a sword strapped to her back while running her spear across the dome, testing its strength. She stopped when she saw the group of four approaching.

Natasha noticed someone missing. "Where's your other friend?" She was referring to Corvus Glaive, who he and Proxima had attempted to take the Mind Stone from Vision, only to be intercepted by Steve, Sam, and Natasha, with Black Widow stabbing Corvus with his own weapon.

Proxima glared at Black Widow. "You will pay for his life with yours." She snarled.

Optimus Prime looked at Gnaw, the mech just a foot or two taller than him. "And what about your mistress? Where is Quintessa?" The Prime demanded. But Gnaw only growled in response, refusing to answer.

"Enough. Thanos will have that stone." Proxima declared.

Steve frowned. "That's not gonna happen." He replied defiantly

"You are in Wakanda now." T'Challa said. "Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood."

"We... have blood to spare." Was all Proxima said. She then raised her spear, a signal to begin. Back in woods behind her, the dropships began to open, unloading their 'cargo' consisting of thousands of Outriders, Chitauri, Tanks, Chariots, Chitauri Gorillas, and Leviathans. Gnaw let out a roar and the already impressive army was joined by Sharkticons, some of whom were in their alt modes of Cybertronian hovercrafts while others had transformed, revealing their sharp dentas and claws.

By then, Optimus had returned with the others to their own lines. Transforming, the Prime stood beside Megatron. "Shockwave has contacted me that they linked up with your team on the moon. They gave them your message and are now on their way towards Cybertron." The Decepticon leader said. Around them, the Wakandans were chanting "Yibambe!" all around them.

"Just make sure your forces abide by our agreement Megatron." Optimus whispered.

Megatron chuckled. "Mine? Yours tend to be overly dramatic most of the times."

Their conversation was cut off when the enemy finally appeared. Many of the defenders practically gawked at their large numbers. "What the hell?" Bucky muttered.

"Looks like we pissed them off." Natasha said. Beside her was Clint, who was wearing the new visors Wheeljack made for him. Linked to his quiver, the heads-up display on them allowed him to select which arrowhead to use.

The first ones to reach the dome were the Outriders, followed by the Sharkticons. The formers were simply clawing at the energy field, not caring how it burned their flesh along with the Chitauri Gorillas. The Sharkticons were merely firing their Maceration Laser Cannons, striking with their Cybertronian flails or claws. Those who were in their hovercraft modes fired their Proton Torpedoes at the dome. The Chitauri were attacking from range, shooting at the dome with their Energy Staves and Guns, or firing from their tanks and chariots. The two Black Order members and Gnaw stood where they were.

Okoye seemed shock when she noticed several of the Outriders lose their limbs, severed by their attempt to break through the dome. Some were even beheaded or cut at the waist. "They're killing themselves…" She murmured.

Unfortunately, a few of them managed to break through, followed by the Chitauri Gorillas and Sharkticons, the latter having melted and burnt metal on several parts of their bodies. The Border Tribesmen immediately activate their Vibranium capes, creating energy shields while the Royal Guards readied their sonic spears. At the same time, the Decepticons and Autobots, along with some of the Avengers, prepared their own firearms.

"Umlilo!" T'Challa ordered and the Royal Guards opened fire. Their combined firepower swiftly killed many of the attackers, though the Sharkticons were brought down mainly by the Cybertronian weaponry. A few transformed into their alt modes and tried to take to the air but were shot down by well placed shots from the NEST tanks.

Flying overhead were War Machine, Falcon, the Aerialbots and Wingblade. Falcon did a spin and fired the new feather flechettes installed by Wheeljack, which would grow back after a few seconds. The razor-sharp blade slashed through the Outriders and even took out a Sharkticon's optics as Falcon returned to firing his machine pistols. He let out a yelp when a few Sharkticons nearly snagged him, letting Sam get a close look of their dentas. "Did you see the teeth on those things?!" He yelled as he cut the head off a Chitauri Gorilla with his wing blades.

" _Those teeth of theirs can bite through Cyber-Matter. An organic like you would be torn in seconds."_ Silverbolt said as he fired two proton missiles. The explosion killed five Sharkticons and destroy multiple Outriders. Breakaway and Air Raid followed his lead, killing more of the invaders. War Machine flew near the dome and dispersed numerous bombs, killing those who were directly below. Wingblade had let loose his duel Gatling Plasma Autocannons, tearing apart Outriders, Sharkticons, and Chitauri Gorillas with ease.

As Hound was firing his triple-barrel Neutron minigun beside him, Mirage's optics caught something. "Optimus, over there!" The assassin Autobot exclaimed, pointing. True enough, the enemy forces began circling the barrier. It was clear attempt to bypass them and flank the defenders, as well as reach Vision.

"Guys, if they get around us and through the dome, then there will be nothing between them and getting to Vision." Banner said.

"Then we better keep their attention on us." Steve added.

T'Challa nodded. "Shuri, on my signal open southwest section 19." He said through his communicator.

There was a pause on the other end. _"Requesting confirmation my King. You want me to open the barrier?"_ Shuri asked, unsure.

"On my command." T'Challa said.

Hearing the Wakandan King's plan, Optimus looked at the others. "Autobots, we will charge first, weakening the enemy's forces so the humans can worry less about being slaughtered by the Sharkticons." Prime said.

"About time we got some real action." Ironhide grumbled as he fired another shot from his Neutron Shell Cannon. When the last Sharkticon fell T'Challa ordered the Border Tribe to deactivate their shields. Walking forward, T'Challa looked at the remaining hostile forces. Then, without hesitation he shouted, "Wakanda forever!" And materialized his helmet.

His soldiers all let loose their battle cry and followed their king as they rushed forward, the Avengers joining them. The Cybertronians also took off, easily outrunning the humans. The Dinobots transformed into their alt modes, with Swoop taking to the air and joining the other flyers. T'Challa then gave Shuri the command and a part of the dome opened. The Sharkticons, Outriders, Chitauri, Chitauri Gorillas all began pouring in. The opening was large enough for the Chitauri Chariots to fly in, as well as let three Chitauri Tanks and a Leviathan to enter at a time.

The Autobots and three Decepticons were the first to meet them. Chitauri and Outriders were crushed or smacked aside by the larger foes. Optimus Prime and Megatron were the first to strike, the former slicing a Sharkticon in half while the latter blew up a tank with his arm-mounted Fusion Cannon. The Dinobots had wrecked many of the invaders just by walking over them or biting them with their dentas. Grimlock went the extra mile by releasing his flame breath, roasting anyone unfortunate in its path. The flyers immediately engaged the invader flyers. The Chitauri Chariots were small and nimble, but not very effective against the Autobots who could transform between vehicle and robot mode.

By then the humans had mixed into the battle. The first were T'Challa and Steve Rogers, the latter throwing his round shield and knocking out two Chitauri while stabbing and Outrider with his smaller shield. T'Challa had managed to gather up enough kinetic energy and released it into a powerful blast that severely damage a Sharkticon. Soon the rest of the Wakandan and Avengers got into the battle. They would either fight the Chitauri and Outriders one on one, or gang up on a Sharkticon, attacking it until it went down. In the air, War Machine had landed on Stratosphere. The large Autobot was using his Stealth Force mode to fight against the Chitauri Chariots, Leviathans and Sharkticons. Several Chitauri had landed on the large Autobot's hull, intending to attack from within. Fortunately, War Machine saw this and began gunning them down with his machine guns, killing them before they tried anything. Warpath was tearing apart Chitauri Tanks with his heavy weapons alongside Ironhide who had brought out both Heavy Irons, shooting down flyers.

The Autobots and humans were working together to gang up on some of the invaders. Skids, Mudflap and several of the Jabari were attacking a tank, tearing it down and throwing the crew out for the humans to finish off. Banner fired the new shoulder-mounted rocket launchers and blew up two Chitauri Tanks. Black Widow was firing electrical bolts from her new and improved bites at several Outriders who were trying to climb onto Bumblebee's back. Steeljaw tackled a Chitauri Gorilla harassing several Dora Milaje members. Ant Man turned into a giant and punched a Leviathan in the face, sending it crashing on top of some tanks. Wasp was flying around him, shrinking and enlarging as she knocked away anyone that tried to shoot such a large target. Hawkeye fired three arrows into three separate Sharkticons' optics, exploding seconds later. Elita, Arcee and Chromia were racing through the battlefield, cutting, or shooting any enemy they saw. The Aerialbots and other Autobot flyers were attacking the enemy flyers so they would not harass the ground forces. Dropkick and Shatter also joined them, transforming, and shooting down several Sharkticons and Chitauri Chariots.

Unfortunately, several of them, including one Leviathan, made it pass the battlefield and were heading towards the city. Lennox spotted them immediately. "We got hostiles inbound! Light em up!" He yelled.

The M42 Dusters immediately opened fire, followed by the soldiers carrying the Stingers or the HMG. Several Sharkticons and Chariots were downed, while the tanks fired at a Leviathan. The beast roared in pain before firing the mounted energy cannons. "Incoming!" Santos cried as he and several other soldiers jumped out of the way of the projectiles. A few men were sent flying by the explosions. Five Chitauri also took this chance to attack, jumping off their chariots and attacked the NEST soldiers.

"Shit!" Lennox exclaimed as a Chitauri tackled him. He raised his assault rifle to stop the alien from impaling him with its energy staff. Acting quickly, the Colonel pulled out his sidearm and fired at the Chitauri's chest, causing the alien to back up as the bullets pierced. Lennox finished it off with his rifle. Epps and Graham tackled a second Chitauri and proceeded to stab it multiple times with their combat knives. Zack spotted a third taking out a grenade and immediately wacked it with the butt of his rifle. Knocking the Chitauri back, Zack took the grenade and threw it far from the others before gunning the dazed alien down just as the grenade exploded. The last two were gilled by the NEST soldiers led by Santos. Those who managed to breakthrough were brought down by the attack helicopters and Dragon Flyers, who were now joining the battle.

T'Challa cut down another Chitauri before calling his sister. "How much longer, Shuri?"

 **(Wakanda Medical Center)**

"We've barely begun brother." She said.

Guarded by Wakandan Royal Guards, Scarlet Witch, and Ayo, Shuri was hard at work in removing the Mind Stone. Wheeljack was also present, or rather a holographic projection of him. The Autobot scientist/inventor was assisting Shuri with the progress. Even with his help, though, removing something as possible as the Mind Stone was no easy task. One wrong move could kill Vision or worse, set of a reaction that could possibly destroy the entire city.

 **(Back with the Battle)**

"You might want to hurry it up!" T'Challa said, seconds later being sent flying back a Sharkticon's claw.

It had just been a few minutes, but slowly the defenders were being overwhelmed by the enemy numbers. By now the NEST forces had moved forward to assist, shooting at any hostile they could see while the tanks fired at large groups or large targets. But several tanks had already been destroyed. Already the Wakandans were suffering causalities of their own and losing a few flyers too. War Machine had been firing his machine guns and missiles before being knocked down by Obsidian as he, Midnight and Gnaw entered the battlefield. Raising his right arm, Gnaw brought out his forearm mounted laser cannon and proton torpedo launcher. Firing his torpedoes, he struck down Cliffjumper, who was sent crashing into Bumblebee, while the second torpedo knocked Warpath off his pedes.

Steve, Bucky and T'Challa were being mobbed by Outriders, desperately trying to shake them off. Brawn was shielding Okoye and several of the Dorai Milaje from laser fire coming from a Leviathan. Tomahawk had been shot down and was now firing his right forearm mounted Fusion Revolver Cannon, hacking at Sharkticon with his left forearm mounted Buzzsaw. Ant Man was forced to shrink back to normal size before he was killed by a barrage from Chitauri Chariots. Armorhide held one dead Sharkticon up, using it as a shield while firing his Plasma Sphere Shooter, while Wingblade was above him, hovering in the air while shooting his duel Plasma Rotary Cannons at the enemy flyers, trying to keep them off the ground forces. Prowl was using his energy riot shield to cover Black Widow and Hawkeye. Many of the defenders were forced to take cover from the Chitauri Tanks. Banner ripped a Sharkticon's head off before multiple Outriders pounced on him, knocking him into the ground.

"There's too many of them!" Screamed Bruce as the Outriders were clawing at the Hulkbuster armor.

Just when all hope seemed lost, a rainbow-colored beam shot down from the sky. When it hit the ground, several Outriders and Chitauri were killed. Seconds later an object came flying out, releasing electricity as it flew. Chitauri, Outriders, and Sharkticons that were in its path were badly electrocuted. Those that had pinned down the defenders were killed. When the pillar vanished it revealed Thor, Rocket, Groot, Evac, Sqweeks, Ramhorn and Cogman in his headmaster mode. Behind them was Omega Supreme. Thor raised his hand a grabbed Stormbreaker, a two-handed hammer and axe, forged from the repaired Forge and using wood from Groot as its handle.

All the combatants paused as they looked upon the new arrivals. Many of them were surprised and in awe at the giant Omega's presence, which overshadowed much of the battlefield. Banner retracted the Hulkbuster's helmet, laughing. "Hahaha! You guys are so screwed now!"

Omega raised his right arm, morphing it into his heavy laser cannon. Firing it, the beam incinerated dozens of charging Outriders, Chitauri, Chitauri Gorillas and Sharkticons. Walking calmly out of the smoke was Thor, the god glaring at the remaining enemies. "BRING ME THANOS!" He demanded before running, followed by the others. Taking to the sky, Thor pulsed with electricity as he gripped Stormbreaker with both hands. His eyes glow, Thor let out a roar as he landed in the middle of the army, slamming his weapon into the ground, and releasing a devastating shockwave.

 **And there you go, the opening of the battle. Hoped you all like that and be sure to leave a review.**


End file.
